PPG Presents: Home Alone 2: Lost Bubbles In New York
by LadyofRegret
Summary: Sequel to Home Alone: Bubble Trouble. Bubbles, who was accidently separated at the airport, must outwit Mojo Jojo and Fuzzy Lumpkins in a city that never sleeps. Based on the movie, Home Alone, by John Hughes. All characters from the Powerpuff Girls belonged to Craig McCracken. May involve a friendship/romance moment for Bubbles and Boomer. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _The City of Townsville… where once again everyone is getting ready for the Holiday celebration by decorating their houses, stores and other buildings. And especially when they're going on vacations for Christmas. Including the one and only Powerpuff Girls._

It was a couple of days before Christmas. At the home of the Powerpuff Girls, Professor Utonium had invited his brother, Eugene, and his family and a few of their friends to spend a week vacation in Florida.

Last year, they went on vacation to London for the holidays except for Bubbles, one of the Powerpuff Girls. After a conflict with Buttercup the night before, Bubbles was accidently forgotten and left behind. It was frustrating for Professor Utonium and his family to get back to Townsville when that happened. But for Bubbles, at first, she was a little nervous about being alone and her family disappeared just as she wished. But she was joyous to have the house to herself for a five year old. She watched movies and eats junk food, but on other occasions to make herself useful, she cleans up around after herself. And she even went shopping on her own. For a little five year old Powerpuff Girl, she could take care of herself. But she was even more useful when Mojo Jojo and Fuzzy Lumpkins had tried to invade her home and she had sets booby traps to hopefully get rid of them. At some point, Bubbles was captured, but was saved by her neighbor, Old Man Clayton.

Old Man Clayton was accused of murdering his own family years ago, but he truthfully revealed himself to Bubbles that he wasn't as the gossip claimed him to be. He was actually a lonely man who had a fight with his daughter and wanted to reconcile with her. Bubbles encouraged him to talk to her, so he wouldn't be afraid anymore. In return, Old Man Clayton had noticed of what the blonde-Powerpuff Girl was up to, and after seeing her with Mojo and Fuzzy, he whacked him out with his shovel.

Mojo and Fuzzy were once again behind bars and the next day (which was Christmas), Professor Utonium, Blossom and Buttercup finally returned home to see Bubbles safe and sound (but Blossom and Buttercup were furious with her for ransacking their room to look for money and she had to clean up.) As for Old Man Clayton, he was reunited with his daughter and her family. Bubbles did witness it and she had never felt so touched in her good-deeding life. It was unknown of what had happened to Old Man Clayton after his reunion with his family, but Bubbles did know that he had moved out of the neighborhood, so he could spend some time with them. She did say good-bye before he departed. She was even grateful that the rumors about him being a murderer had finally died down.

Bubbles' uncle (the Professor's brother), Eugene has a wife named Tara and two kids, an eight-year old daughter named Melissa and a five year old named Marc. The kids' grandfather, Richard who is the father of Eugene and the Professor, was once again reluctantly invited to spend a vacation with them. Richard is still a grumpy old man who has some disappointed dislike toward Professor Utonium since he still doesn't have a girlfriend or normal kids to take care of. He may have liked the Powerpuff Girls and treated them like his grandchildren, but he always had grudge against them for not being avenge little girls (mostly toward Bubbles).

And Tara's side of the family was three of her nieces, Katie, Tina, and Hannah. She had been taking of them since their parents moved to London. She was more than happy to have them invited to Professor Utonium's vacation to Florida. Even the girls invited their friends too. It's going to be an expensive vacation but not as expensive as the one for London since Florida is within United States.

Everyone in the household was rushing all over the areas, packing and repacking for a big day tomorrow to depart for Florida. The girls wanted some sunblock and glasses for the beach they wanted to go to. Richard is yelling out for golf balls in his bathrobe.

"Has anyone seen my sunblock?" Tina replied.

"What's the point going to Florida if you use sunblock?" Katie asked in an annoyed tone.

Hannah who overheard their conversion said, "I don't care about that. I'm going to get toasted."

Buttercup chuckled with a scoff, "Great. Now, you can be a skag with a darker shade of skin."

When the teenage girls were irritated by her sarcastic comment, Blossom zoomed by and told them, "Oh, don't worry. Buttercup's jealous because she can't tan. She's afraid to get sunburned."

"You got sunburn too, Blossom!" Buttercup replied.

Yes, they, including Bubbles, got sunburned at the beach when the Professor told them to put them on. It was so hard and painful to fight crime when they have a difficult time moving their burned arms and legs.

Marc who had a nasty habit of bed-wetting drank down a can of coke. Then, his grandfather, Richard sees and replied, "Hey, hey there, sonny!" He snatched the can from him and said, "Easy on the fluids! The rubber sheets are packed." Then, the old man began drinking it.

* * *

Bubbles is sitting on the Professor's bed, watching TV after she had packed all of the things she wanted to take to Florida. She had been holding her favorite octopus doll, Octi and a new small talk boy recorder she received for her birthday in her arms. She likes to use the recorder to record sounds after her and listens whenever she wanted to on her cassette tapes. She is watching a new TV game show called _The New Celebrity_ _Ding Dang Dong._ When she recorded one part of the game show, she stopped and repeated the part to have a perfect sound without any interruptions.

Bubbles was dressed in her blue party dress because she was getting ready for a Christmas pageant at one of Townsville's old theaters. She, her students and the students at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten were participated as the chorus after weeks and weeks of practicing singing Christmas carols, including the songs their teacher, Ms. Keane wrote. In some of the songs they're singing, Bubbles was chosen to sing solo since she has a prettiest voice around.

Professor Utonium came in his room in his best suit on. He sees Bubbles on the bed and asked, "Honey, did you have everything you wanted to pack in?"

Bubbles said to the recorder as a response, "Yes." Then, she replays it to him.

Professor Utonium chuckled, taking it as a joke. Then, he asked, "Everything I put out for you?"

"Yes," Bubbles speaks into a recorder and then replays it to him.

Professor Utonium smiled. Then, he exclaimed, "Oh, yeah! I forgot! Did you see what your nana sent you for the trip?"

"Um, let me guess," Bubbles said in a playful tone, "Minnie Mouse slippers?"

Professor Utonium chuckled in response, "Not quite." Then, he takes out a square plastic package had that a face of a clown inside it. It is called Giant Bozo and it shall be 6 feet tall when inflated. "It's an inflatable clown to play with in the pool."

Bubbles had made a disappointed expression. She was hoping for something better than a stinking balloon clown. "How exciting," she said in a discouraged tone.

Professor Utonium hands the package to her and the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl stuffed it in her book bag.

"Professor, why do we have to go to Florida?" she asked, "There are no Christmas Trees there."

"Bubbles, what is it with you and Christmas Trees?" Professor Utonium asked in annoyance.

"How could you celebrate Christmas without a Christmas Tree?" Bubbles asked in response.

"Well, why not find a nice silver fake one," Professor Utonium responded, "Or you could decorate a palm tree."

With that, he walked away to his dressing drawer to gather his shaving equipment. Bubbles had made a bummed look, but then her mood changes to curiosity when she sees an interesting commercial after the show was over. She began recording the commercial as the announcer said, "Guests of _The New Celebrity Ding Dang Dong,_ stay at the world-renowned Morbucks Plaza Hotel: New York's most exciting hotel experience. For reservations, call toll-free, 1-800-759-4000."

Bubbles had stopped recording which should store that sound in her cassette tape.

Tara came in the Professor's room with her video camcorder.

"Professor," she said, "Do you know where I can find my camcorder battery?"

"Oh, yes," the Professor answered, "It's on the charger behind my nightstand."

Tara went to the bed nightstand and sees the extension cord with three plugs on them. She pulled it out. The alarm clock that was plugged to it was turned off. Then, Tara pulled the plug that had a charger and plugged the extension cord back in the outlet. Then, the alarm clock was turned back on and was reset to 12:00 am. Tara was not aware of it.

She rose up on her feet and asked the Professor, "What do you think of my hair?"

Professor Utonium sees a silver bow on her hair and said, "That looks very nice on you."

Then, Tara turned to Bubbles and said to her with an encouraging smile, "Hey, Bubbles. You look very cute, but you better put your scarf on. You don't want to be late for the Christmas Pageant."

"I can't," Bubbles said nervously, "Grandpa Richard's taking a shower. He says if I walk in there and see him naked, I'd grow up never feeling like a real woman."

Tara and the Professor stared at her with bewildered looks. Why would he say a thing like that to a six-year old child?

"Whatever that means…" Bubbles concluded.

As the Professor rolled his eyes in annoyance, Tara giggled and said, "Well, I'm sure he was joking. Just run in there, get your scarf, get out and don't look at anything."

"Ok," Bubbles said. She jumped out of the bed and walked out of the room.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" the Professor asked.

Tara's only response is a shrug.

Bubbles had walked down the hall where she sees the steams that were flowing out of the slightly opened bathroom door. She was a little nervous when she knows that Grandpa Richard was taking a shower. She hears him singing the song called 'Cool Jerk' by the Capitols. And he was singing horribly in there. Like Tara had told her before, all she had to do was to get her scarf and get out without looking.

Bubbles approached the door slowly. As soon as she comes in barely, she closed her eyes and sticks her hand through and uses it to find her scarf until eventually she found it by feeling it on the doorknob. She then opened her eyes and noticed Grandpa Richard through a thick transparent bath curtains. He was dancing and singing horribly. Then, Bubbles made a devious smirk. She decided to record his singing voice. So, she takes out her recorder and records it.

She was giggling silently not trying to be loud enough to get caught.

Then, when Richard pulled the curtain to get some from the sink, he suddenly saw Bubbles spying on him. He wasn't shocked, but he was surprised to see her there. His shouting caused Bubbles to become shock. "GET OUT OF HERE, YOU NOSY LITTLE DEMON, OR I'M GOING TO SLAP YOU SILLY!"

Bubbles gave out a yelp, get out of the bathroom and instantly closed the door behind her before flying off.

Richard got over the spying thing and replied in proud as he resumed taking his shower, "OOOOH! You're cooking, Richie!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was after seven o'clock. The Utonium family and friends have arrived at an old theater that Ms. Keane is renting. She was using it along with a dark-skinned male piano player named Brandon.

The students at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten along with their parents have also arrived there. The students were positioned on stage as chorus while the parents, teachers and guardians were seated in the audience. The students were dressed in their yellow and red cloaks and they each held one electronic candle in their hands.

Brandon plays the piano while Ms. Keane composes with the children. They had been practicing singing after school for weeks and she had hoped to get them perfectly on the night of the pageant.

The theatre was decorated in multi-colored Christmas lights and cardboards and backgrounds that have snow, houses and Christmas trees.

The students were singing wonderfully during the pageant. After they finished singing _O'_ _Holy Night,_ Brandon plays a song on a piano called _'Christmas Tree.'_ Then, the kids, including the Powerpuff Girls began to sing.

' _Christmas tree_

 _My Christmas tree_

 _Lit up like a star_

 _When I see_

 _My Christmas tree_

 _Can loved ones be far_

 _Christmas tree_

 _I'm certain_

 _Wherever I roam'_

As they sing, Buttercup had been eyeing on Bubbles in front of her from time to time, smiling mischievously. She was developing a plan to humiliate Bubbles in front of the audience since the blonde Powerpuff Girl was nearly up for a solo.

Professor Utonium was excited to notice that Bubbles is up to sing, so he whispered to Eugene, "Bubbles' solo is coming up. Tell Tara."

Eugene who was next to Tara passed the news to her. "Bubbles' solo is coming up. Tell Dad."

"Ok," Tara said. Then, she turned to tell Grandpa Richard who had been snoring loudly. He finds the pageant very boring, so he eventually fell asleep.

Tara, annoyed by how he was sleeping, shoved him to wake him up. "Richard!"

"Huh? What?!" he replied, waking up.

Bubbles knew that she was up. She turned her head to Brandon who looked up to her and gives her an encouraging nod and a smile.

Bubbles turned to the audience and began to sing her solo. As she sings,

' _Christmastime means laughter_

 _Toboggans in the snow_

 _Caroling together_

 _With faces aglow'_

As she sings, Buttercup borrowed an electronic candle from her friend, Mitch. Then, she slowly held up two candle lights behind Bubbles' head, making her look like a rabbit. Some of the students were beginning to snicker at that joke. Even some of the audience.

Richard even started laughing. Tara whispered harshly at him, "Richard, stop that! It's not funny!"

Professor Utonium saw what Buttercup is doing and had been face-palming to himself in embarrassment.

Ms. Keane was bewildered of what Buttercup was doing to Bubbles and she had her jaws dropped. Even when Bubbles was continuing singing, she was growing suspicious of why the audiences were laughing at her.

' _Stockings on the mantel_

 _A wreath on the door_

 _And my merriest Christmas_

 _Needs just one thing more'_

Buttercup was beginning to use the candles as drumsticks as she was pretending to use Bubbles' head as a drum, though she doesn't really hit her. It was making the audiences laugh even more.

Brandon was continuing playing the piano as he turned his head to the audience. He finds it awkward for them to laugh at something humiliating.

Eugene and Professor Utonium were shocked and embarrassment by Buttercup's action. Tara continued to tell Richard to stop laughing, but he could not resist.

As soon as Bubbles' solo was over, she turned to Buttercup who was holding two candle lights in her hands. After realizing of what the black-haired Powerpuff Girl was doing to her, the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl angrily replied, "Buttercup!" She then clapped both of her hands together to perform a Thunder Clap. That clap thunderously knocked Buttercup over, but that quake of a clap also caused the other kids, including Blossom to fall over like dominos. And some of the kids in the back accidently knocked some of the Christmas props down. One Christmas tree prop was in front of the piano which Brandon was playing. It fell on the piano and the tip knocked Brandon off of the chair, causing him to fall backwards off of the stage.

"Brandon!" Ms. Keane replied, running to him to comfort him.

The audiences were shocked of witnessing the chaos that torn the stage apart. But only Richard was laughing very hard.

Seeing that dumbfounded Bubbles was the only one standing on the stage, Professor Utonium stood up from his seat and replied, "Bubbles!"

Then, the curtains were closed on her.

* * *

After a chaotic event at the theater, the Utonium family and friends returned home to discuss Buttercup's and Bubbles' behaviors. Two of the girls were sitting on the couch in the living room, having their arms crossed and not looking or even acknowledging at each other.

"Now, Buttercup and Bubbles," the Professor said in a soft stern tone, "What happened tonight was unacceptable. Ms. Keane was very, very disappointed in you both. You worked hard for the pageant for weeks now and yet you have ruined it. I think the both of you should apologize to each other." He turned to Buttercup, saying to her, "Buttercup, since you're the first one who started it, tell us why you were teasing Bubbles."

Buttercup gives out a sigh of reluctance. She hated it when she has to admit her wrongdoing. She was just too proud of herself. She is never an easy type of a Powerpuff Girl who apologizes for what she did on purpose. She can be quickly apological on accidents, but on purposes.

"Fine," Buttercup said gruffly. She stood up and faced the family. She began to explain reluctantly, "The only reason why I did it was because I was jealous of Bubbles singing a solo. I could've sung a solo… I could've even sung my own song instead of a Christmas one… But Ms. Keane wouldn't allow me… And I was finding the whole pageant thing boring and I wanted to rouse things up there."

"But instead you ruined it," Utonium told her.

"Yeah, I did," Buttercup said with a scoff, "So… I want to apologize for my behavior. What I did to displease you was unacceptable."

Bubbles had been a doubtful expression. She doesn't know if she would believe her or not.

"My prank was immature and ill-timed," Buttercup commented.

"Immature or not," Grandpa Richard said with a grin, "it was pretty gol-dern hilarious!" He laughed with his grandson, Marc. Everyone else just stared at him in irritation.

Then, Buttercup concluded (finally) reluctantly, "I'd also want to apologize to my sister…" Then, she puts on her effortless innocent face and turned to Bubbles. "Bubbles… I'm… sorry…"

Bubbles had been staring at her for a while after she said it.

"That's very nice, Buttercup," Utonium said. He then turned to Bubbles and asked, "Bubbles, since you're the person who had responded to Buttercup's action, do you have something you want to say?"

Bubbles was beginning to think about it. She noticed that everyone was staring at her down as if she had really made a huge deal of a mess and she was blamed for it. She was both irritated and nervous. Suddenly, Buttercup made a devious smirk to her. Only Bubbles notices it, not anyone else.

"Beat that, you little trout sniffer," the black-haired Powerpuff Girl whispered.

Bubbles was dumbfounded of hearing what Buttercup had said. She knew that the black-haired Powerpuff Girl couldn't be trusted. She was never an apological type at all.

Bubbles stood up angrily and declared, "I'm not sorry! I did what I had to do because Buttercup humiliated me! Since she gets away with everything, I let her have it! And since you're all so stupid to believe her lies, I don't care if your idiotic trip to Florida gets wrecked! Who wants to spend Christmas in a tropical climate anyway?"

She was about to float away, but the Professor seized her by saying sternly, "Bubbles, you walk out of this room, you sleep in the guest room."

"Yeah, with me," Marc said deviously in an innocent voice. He took a large slurp from a can of coke.

"So, what else is new?" Bubbles said sarcastically.

Grandpa Richard blurted, "You'd better not ruin this trip, you ungrateful sourpuss. I've waited a long time to meet the ladies in Florida!"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to spoil your fun, you big fat fart," Bubbles said in a continuous insulting tone. With that, she flew up the stairs.

Everyone was left in shock when the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl had insulted her family. She was usually innocent, but when someone crossed the line, she just lets it out.

"Meh, whatever," Buttercup said in a snobby tone, "Don't want her apology anyway." With that, she, too, flew off.

* * *

Bubbles was holding Octi to her as she was laying on the bed in the guest room. She was in her sad, neglected thoughts about how Buttercup and the other family members were treating her. It happened last year and no one wanted to defend her. It was as if she did it to herself.

"Octi," she said to her octopus doll, "They're all bunch of jerks…"

"Hi, Bubbles," Utonium's voice said. He quietly walked in and sat on the bed next to her. She didn't bother to look at him.

"You know, honey," the Professor continued, "the last year when we were making a trip, we all had a problem that started like this."

"Yeah, with me getting stomped on," Bubbles muttered in an insulting tone.

"I don't care for your choice of words in that tone, young lady," Utonium told her, "That's not what happened last year. That's not what's happening this time. Buttercup did apologize to you."

Bubbles turned to him and said, "Yeah, and then she called me a trout sniffer. She never meant what she said. She was just saying those things because she never wanted to apologize, that suck-up."

Professor Utonium sighed and said to her, "Ok, honey. Why don't you just sit up here and think about what you said? When you're ready to apologize to Buttercup and everyone else, you can come back down to the living room."

He sat up and was about to leave the room until Bubbles rose up and replied, "I'm not going to apologize to Buttercup! I'd rather sell my soul to HIM than to apologize to her!"

With that, Professor Utonium said to her, "Then, you can stay up here for the rest of the night."

"Fine!" Bubbles said harshly, "I don't want to be down there anyway! I could never trust anyone in this family, not even Blossom! Octi is the only one I trust now! And you know what? If I had my own money, I'm going on my own vacation, alone, without any of you guys. But I can take Octi with me. And we'd have the most fun of my whole life."

Professor Utonium wasn't at all offended by her rant. He noticed that she was just being childish. "Well, you got your wish last year," he told her, "Maybe you'll get your wish this year."

"I hope so," Bubbles concluded. She turned away from the professor and held Octi to her.

Utonium only stared at her speechlessly. Just another silly childish argument. He knew that Bubbles wasn't at all too serious. She was just angry and being childish. He turned away from her and walked out of the guest room.

Bubbles held Octi to her chest, thinking deep in her thoughts, until she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

The night sky was filled with dark clouds, concealing and revealing the full moon. It was windy as the clouds were moving fast. But it wasn't as bad as last year, thank goodness. But not as worse such as these news. A wind was carrying a newspaper page toward the door of the Powerpuff Girls home. As soon as it landed on the door, the page was revealed with a breaking latest story; two famous villains, Mojo Jojo and Fuzzy Lumpkins also known as the 'Wet Robbers' have escaped prison during prison riot!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning, it was nearly eight o'clock. Everyone else in the house is still asleep. Two airport transportation vans, driven by two drivers have arrived. One of them knocked the statue down accidently.

One driver rang the doorbell. The alarm clock says '12:00 am' due to Tara accidently unplugged it last night when she was looking for her camcorder charger. Professor Utonium instantly woke up by the sound of the doorbell, jumped out of the bed and rushed to the Powerpuff Girls' room.

"GIRLS, WAKE UP! WE DID IT AGAIN!" he shouted.

Blossom and Buttercup were woken up by his shout and both screamed in realization that they overslept (again)!

Then, everyone else eventually woke up and had been rushing throughout the house, getting their things together at the front door for the trip in superfast speed.

Two drivers helped them getting their bags in the vans as the family and friends were rushing out the door. Professor Utonium had locked the door to the house and ran out to the running group.

"Ok, half of Utonium family in the first van," the Professor declared, "The other half in the second van!"

"I know I shouldn't complain about a free trip, sonny," Grandpa Richard said grumpily, "But you sure give out the worst gol-dern wake-up calls."

"Dad, do you have the tickets?" Utonium replied.

"I've got them," Eugene said, handing a half bundle of tickets to him, "Here's half and I've got the other half."

"How many you have?" the Professor asked.

"Uh… Seven," Eugene answered.

"Seven too," Utonium said.

"Fourteen!" they both replied. They went their separate ways to in the vans. Professor Utonium went in the first van and noticed Blossom, Buttercup, Katie, and Hannah and their female friend.

"Seven," Utonium said, pointing his finger at the second van behind them. As he counted the tickets, he handed one each to the girls. "Eight, nine, ten..."

"How come we're not sitting together?" Hannah asked.

"At this time of year, dear," Utonium answered, "we're lucky to get on the same plane." He resumed counting, giving the tickets to Buttercup and Blossom, "Eleven, twelve, thirteen…" He counted himself as a thirteenth person, looking at two of the tickets. He jolted his head up in realization when he noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Bubbles?" he said in a nearly panic state.

Then, emerging from the front seat was Bubbles.

"Fourteen," she said, taking the ticket from the Professor.

Utonium sighed in relief.

"It's a good thing I've got my own ticket," Bubbles said, "just in case you guys try to ditch me." With that comment, she sat back in her seat.

After everything was secured locked in the house, all bags were packed and stored in the vans, and everyone is seated in the vans, the drivers began driving to the airport. And this time, Bubbles wasn't forgotten.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the airport, the drivers placed the bags on the carts to be taken underneath the plane. The Utonium family came out of the vans to place some of their bags on the carts as they decided to take the small ones with them.

Bubbles flew up to Professor Utonium with a recorder in her hand. "Professor, I need some batteries," she said.

He told her as he rushed himself to place large bags on the carts, "Honey, I've got them in my bag. I'll give them to you when we're on the plane."

"But why not now? I can get them," Bubbles said.

"Not right now, Bubbles," Utonium snapped. Then, he turned to the airport guard, "What's the gate number?" He placed his purse bag in front of Bubbles unknowingly.

"H-17, sir," the guard answered.

"Ok, everyone," the Professor said, "It's the last gate all the way to the end."

Bubbles looked into his bag and noticed an envelope. She opened it and sees a large stack of money stored in there. "Wow!" she whispered in awe. She closed it before anyone noticed her poking her nose in her father's bag.

"What gate is it, Professor?" Buttercup replied.

"H-17, Buttercup," the Professor answered. He then turned to Bubbles and said, "Come on, Bubbles. Come on, honey."

He sees Bubbles picking up his bag and said, "Bubbles, you're going to take my bag? If you could please, honey? Come on now. We're going to miss the plane if we don't hurry."

The family went in and began running and rushing toward their destination. It was a long way, but they need to get to their plane before it takes off. Blossom was in front of the family to lead the way as the Professor was in the back making sure that no one gets left behind. But unknown to him, Bubbles was behind him. As she flies, she had been searching in his bag for the batteries for her recorder as she kept her eyes on the Professor's back at the same time. She tried searching and searching, but flying won't help. So, she decided to stop. She flew down and searched for the batteries as fast as she could.

The Utonium family continued running toward their destination gate, unknowingly leaving Bubbles behind.

"American Airlines flight 546 to New York is now in the final boarding process," a male speaker announced. A black haired man who wore a same white similar coat as the professor wore took out his ticket and began running.

Bubbles was struggling to get the batteries in her recorder. "Come on, come on," she said. When she had finally placed the batteries in, she looked up and noticed the black-haired man in the white coat running in a distance through the crowd. "Professor! Wait up!" she exclaimed. She began flying through the crowd, shouting out for him. "Wait up! Wait!"

The Utonium family was at the point when they went in a direction where the gates were pointing them to. The gate signs in the ceiling says gate 'K' is on the left as gate 'H' is on the right.

"Come on, this way!" Blossom replied, leading them the way. They went to the right with the Professor behind them.

The black-haired man in the white coat went to the left as Bubbles followed him, thinking that he's her father. "Professor, wait!"

The Utonium family continued running through the crowd toward the gate until they eventually arrived there.

"Here we are," Blossom replied. The group stopped at the gate and panted in relief and exhaustedly. They handed the tickets to two of the receptionists; one male and one female.

"Whoo, we made it," Tara panted in relief.

"Everyone here?" Professor Utonium said, "We made it? Good."

"Please, sir," the female receptionist said, "You have to board. This plane is ready to leave."

"Just let me make sure everyone gets on," the Professor said.

"Don't worry, sir," the male receptionist assured, "We'll make sure everyone gets on the plane."

"Ok, thank you," the Professor said.

"Thank you," the receptionists said, accepting tickets from the family, "Merry Christmas. Have a nice flight."

"Bye," Tina said quickly and ran with her family.

"Bye-bye," the female receptionist said.

As soon as the family was going through the tunnel to the plane, the male receptionist closed the large gray door behind them. It means that they won't be accepting any more passengers and the plane was ready to take off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bubbles was still flying through the crowd after the black-haired man in the white coat, thinking he's her father.

"Hey, wait up!" she replied, "Hey, guys! Wait for me!"

The black-haired man in the white coat finally made it to one K gate and ran up to the red-haired female receptionist.

"Cutting it kind of close, huh?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry," the man said, handing her his ticket.

"Merry Christmas," the receptionist said.

"Merry Christmas to you too," the man told her.

Then as soon as he went in the tunnel, Bubbles made it to the gate, yelling, "Professor, wait up!"

When the receptionist was about to close the gate, she shouted out, "WAIT!"

She accidently bumped into the receptionist and caused her to drop her ticket and the other tickets.

"I'm sorry," the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl said softly.

"It's ok," the receptionist said, "Are you on this plane?"

"Yeah, and so is my family," Bubbles answered. She was helping her gather up the tickets. "They're already on the plane. I don't want to be left behind."

"Do you have a boarding pass?" the receptionist asked.

"Well," Bubbles said uneasily, searching in the piles of tickets, "It's somewhere…"

Then a male blonde-haired receptionist came up from the tunnel and said to the female receptionist, "We have to close up. They're ready to go."

"She dropped her boarding pass in these piles," the female said.

"But this plane can't leave," Bubbles replied, "This happened to me last year and almost wrecked my Christmas."

"Are you sure your family's on this flight?" the male receptionist asked.

"Yes," Bubbles answered, "My dad ran in there before I bumped into this nice lady."

Then, the male receptionist said to the female, "All right, could you please board her? But make sure she locates her family before you leave her."

"Ok," the female receptionist said with a nod, "Come on, dear." She led Bubbles through the tunnel to the plane. The male receptionist began picking up the remaining passes.

Bubbles and the female receptionist went in the plane and began searching. "Do you see your family?" the female asked.

Then, the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl pointed her finger at the back of the black-haired man in the white coat.

"There's my dad over there," she answered.

"Ok, go find yourself an empty seat," the female receptionist told her, "Have a Merry Christmas."

"Thank you, you too," Bubbles said. She flew over in the back to find a seat.

The stewardess speaks onto the speaker phone, "Ladies and gentlemen, in order for the captain to push back from the gate, we need all passengers to be seated with their seat belts securely fastened."

The passengers eventually took their seats and fastened their seat belts as Bubbles stuffed her father's bag in her book bag. She looked around to see if she sees any of her family on the plane. For some reason, she only sees the Professor in the front, but not Blossom, Buttercup or anyone else. Something strange was going on. But it doesn't matter. She made it to the plane and that's all that matters. She made a shrug and went back to her seat.

Bubbles noticed an elderly lady next to her and asked, "Um... excuse me? Have you ever been to Florida?"

The elderly lady heard her question and began to explain to her, but she speaks in German. Bubbles had made a bummed look when she couldn't quite understand what she was talking about. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as the woman continued talking nonstop in German. She decided to go to sleep as she placed her headphones over her ears and played a very soft music which was loud enough for her, so she wouldn't hear any distracting voices. She may have thought she's going to Florida, but what Bubbles didn't hear while she was sleeping was the stewardess's announcement.

"Welcome aboard to American Airlines flight 546, non-stop to New York…"

As the stewardess continued on with the announcement, Bubbles was falling deep asleep due to the nice soft music on her recorder. She was unaware that she was on the wrong plane.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other plane which would go to Florida, Blossom was seated next to the Professor by the window. The Utonium family and friends took their seats as they waited for the plane to take off.

"Wow, I never thought we were going to make it this time," Blossom chuckled. She noticed that the Professor was in his deep thought as he was standing at the back of the seat. She finds it a little convincing enough for her to be curious about him.

"Something wrong?" she asked. She waved a little at him when he didn't answer. "Professor?"

Utonium noticed her and answered uneasily, "Well... honey… I have this feeling."

"About what? Did we forget something?" Blossom asked.

"No, I don't think we did," the Professor answered, "But I… I just have this feeling."

Blossom noticed that he was worried about he may forget Bubbles again. But she comforted him in an assuring tone. "It's a just bad memory, that's all, Professor. We did everything, we brought what we needed and wanted for the trip, and we have everybody. I don't think there's nothing to worry about."

The Professor stared at Blossom with a smile and a nod. She was right. Perhaps he was a little too worried. "Oh, yes, Blossom," he said, "You're right. We're fine."

"See, Professor?" the leader said, "Nothing to worry about."

But perhaps, Blossom spoke too soon. Unknown to the family, Bubbles was definitely missing (again).

* * *

Two planes began to take off and went on their separate ways. One plane that the Utonium family was on is heading to Florida and the other one that Bubbles was on is heading toward New York.

* * *

It had been a long trip, but the plane to New York had finally arrived. Bubbles woke up from her nap and yawned. She rubbed her eyes as she was noticing the passengers getting off the plane. She knew that she had arrived already. She takes her bag and rose up from her seat. But as the passengers were leaving, she was searching for her family. But they were nowhere to be found. She tried to locate the Professor, but she noticed that he wasn't there. But she did see him. Why did he depart the plane without her? She kept on looking and looking. But she couldn't find them.

Bubbles then went with the crowd through the tunnel if her family had left the plane yet. As soon as she arrived outside the gate, she called out, "Professor? Blossom? Buttercup? Anybody?"

She then decided to wait until if she sees them coming out. As soon as the stewardess came out, she said to the male receptionist, "We're the last ones off of the plane."

The male receptionist then closed the door.

Bubbles was becoming puzzled with suspicion. She held Octi to her chest. She was standing there not too sure what to do and where to go.

"Where is everyone?"

* * *

The Utonium family had finally arrived at the Miami International Airport. And it was raining and dark there. As soon as the plane lands, the family and friends went to the area where they needed to retrieve their bags.

"Whose is this?" Tara asked, taking one bag.

"That's Daisy's," Eugene answered.

"This is Katie's," Tara said, taking one bag, "Give this to Katie. There's Hannah's." She then takes one bag that belongs to Bubbles. "Here's Bubbles'. Give this to Bubbles." She handed it to Professor Utonium.

The Professor was about to give it to Grandpa Richard, but the old man only gives him a grunt. Utonium then gave it to Eugene, saying to him, "Give this to Bubbles."

Eugene rolled his eyes due to his father's annoyance and passed it to Katie, saying, "Give this to Bubbles."

Katie passed it to Hannah saying, "Give this to Bubbles."

Hannah passed the bag to Tina, saying, "Bubbles."

Tina passed it to Buttercup, saying, "Give this to Bubbles."

Buttercup passed it to one of her friends, saying, "Give this to Bubbles."

One of her friends passed it to another friend, saying, "Give this to Bubbles."

Another friend passed it to the third friend, saying, "Give this to Bubbles."

The third friend passed the bag to Blossom, saying, "Give this to Bubbles."

Blossom passed it to Melissa, saying, "Give this to Bubbles."

Then, Melissa passed the bag to Marc, saying," Give this to Bubbles."

Marc then turned to his right, saying, "Here you go, Bubbles."

When he was about to pass the bag, he realized that Bubbles wasn't there. Instead, he sees two of the elder ladies, staring at him. He made a surprised look. He didn't know what to do now that Bubbles' not with them.

Then, he turned to Melissa, passing the bag to her, saying, "Bubbles' not here."

Melissa takes the bag and passed it to Blossom, saying, "Bubbles' not here."

Blossom passed it to one friend, saying, "Bubbles' not here."

One friend passed it to another friend, saying, "Bubbles' not here."

Another friend took the bag, passed it to a third friend, saying, "Bubbles' not here."

The third friend passed the bag to Tina, saying, "Bubbles' not here."

Tina passed the bag to Hannah, saying, "Bubbles' not here."

Hannah passed the bag to Katie, saying, "Bubbles' not here."

Katie passed the bag to Eugene, saying, "Bubbles' not here."

Eugene took the bag and passed it to Professor Utonium, saying, "Bubbles' not here."

Utonium took the bag and passed it to Tara, saying, "Bubbles' not here."

He was resuming checking the bags until Tara had made a dumfounded after a moment of hesitation. "What?!"

After realizing the exclaiming tone coming from her, Professor Utonium at first chuckled nervously, thinking it was a joke, but then…. He made a shocking fearful expression on his face, gasping and screaming out, "BUBBLES!"

He then fainted on the floor leaving the passengers bewildered for witnessing that distressing moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Meanwhile, Bubbles was still wondering where her family is and why they weren't on the plane with her. As she looked around with a book bag on her back and Octi in one arm, she went to one area where she sees a city from a window. The city looks industrious, yet very glamorous in the snowy sunlight. She was viewing very tall towers, small rivers with boats floating across, and cars driving on bridges into and out of the city.

This place doesn't look like Florida at all. No tropical trees, no beaches, not even the atmosphere look like much of a so-called warm climate paradise. After much hesitation and careful observation, Bubbles suddenly gasps in realization. But she doesn't need to jump to conclusions yet. She went up to the counter where she sees a male receptionist who was writing a few notes on the clipboard.

"Excuse me, but this is emergency!" she replied.

The male receptionist turned to her and asked, "Yes, Miss?"

"What city is that over there?" Bubbles asked.

The receptionist turned to his left at the window. He knew that she was very young and didn't understand where she was, so he responded, "That's New York, Miss."

Bubbles gasped in realization to his response. So she was right. There was something wrong. There was a reason why she wasn't with her family on the plane to Florida.

"Oh, my goodness!" she whispered with a surprised look, "I did it again!"

Then there came a silent awkward between her and the receptionist. Bubbles was staring at him with her dumbfounded look as he looked at her with a curious concern. He broke the silence by asking, "Something wrong, Miss?"

Bubbles answered hesitantly with a whisper, "I'll be fine." She then flew over to a chair by the window. She sat on it and turned to her purple octopus doll.

"Oh, no, Octi," she said in a disappointed tone, "My family's in Florida and we're in New York." First she was left home alone last year, and now this time, she was in a different state. Another Christmas waiting to be wrecked, yet… to her little convincing realization, it may not be so bad after all. She did wish that she wanted her own vacation yesterday. And it was a good thing she has the Professor's bag with her because it has a lot of money and credit cards in it. So, she made a brightened smile and commented, "My family's in Florida… We're in New York?"

* * *

Bubbles departed from the airport and started flying toward the city. As she flew along the bridge, she waved at some of the drivers who were making some surprising faces. They were amazed to see a six-year old little girl flying toward the city.

Bubbles arrived at the city, looked around as she passed by some of the people. She took some pictures with an old fashioned camera that has a slot. Every time she takes a picture, a picture comes out of the slot. She looked around at museums, shops, markets and other buildings. She even went to Chinatown to buy a bundle of fireworks. She hid them in her bag so no one would suspect her of carrying a dangerous item.

At one point, Bubbles went up to the telescope and viewed a Statue of Liberty. It was amazing to see it through the telescope at that angle. Eventually, she flew up to the statue and took some pictures with the camera. Later on, she flew up on top of the Empire State Building and viewed the entire city of New York. It may look scary from above, but it was actually amazing in the sunlight.

"Wow!" she replied in awe. She continued taking more pictures from above. Now, to her, it seems like this is a vacation she was actually looking forward to for a long time. Even if she did accidently got on the wrong plane.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Miami Florida, after a disturbed disrupting scene that Professor Utonium had caused, he and Blossom instantly went to the airport security office. They wanted to file a missing child report.

"What's the child's name?" a male security officer asked.

"Bubbles," the Professor answered uneasily, "B-U-B-B…L-E-S." He felt somewhat distraught by spelling the name out after realizing that the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl was missing.

"And uh… when was the last time you see her?" the security officer asked.

"Blossom, did we see her at the curbside check-in?" the Professor asked.

"No, Professor," Blossom said, "I saw her at the door. She was with us in the terminal."

"Well, most people get separated at security checkpoints," the officer explained, "Did everyone get through security?"

"I don't know," the Professor said in a sad tone, "We were in a hurry. We were in a hurry. We had to run all the way to the gate."

"When did you notice she was missing?" the officer asked.

"When we picked up our baggage here," Blossom answered.

"Uh-huh," the officer said, "Has the girl ever run away from home?"

"No, I don't think so," Blossom answered honestly.

"Has she ever been in a situation when she was on her own?" the officer asked.

"Not that I know of," the Professor answered.

"Professor," Blossom said to him, giving him a little nudge. She was trying to remind him what happened last year. Then, Utonium had made a little realized expression. It was hard to explain it, but he began to explain it anyways, "Um, as a matter of fact, it had happened before. It's sort of like a Utonium family travel tradition." Hoping to make the conversion a little humorous, he said, "Funnily enough, we… never lose our luggage."

He then chuckled with a joke as Blossom nervously chuckled along. The security stared at him blankly as if it wasn't really that funny.

Professor Utonium's laugh died down as it was mixed with a little nervous chuckle. He then explained, "Well… she was left at home by accident last year."

"Yeah," Blossom agreed, "That's what the Professor meant when he said it's becoming like a Utonium family travel tradition."

Utonium took the leader's hand and held it in comfort. Blossom looked at him with an assuring expression.

After hearing their stories, the security officer said to them, "We'll call Townsville, and notify them of the situation. The odds are that's where she is."

Blossom and the Professor nodded their heads with agreement.

"Thanks," the leader said.

"It is very unlikely she'd be anywhere else," the officer told them.

* * *

But the officer had spoken too soon. Bubbles is indeed someplace else since she is not in Townsville. She had been flying around for a long time since her arrival. Now, she was beginning to look for someplace to stay since she needed at least some relaxing moments. She was arriving at the back area of the market where she sees male workers moving and storing food at the factory. When she was crossing the area, she heard a truck horn that scared her and caused her to fly a little faster.

"Watch out, kid!" the angry driver replied.

He was driving up to an area where he can park his fish truck. As soon as he stopped, one worker opened the truck door, letting it rise up, revealing tons of crates of seafood.

"Yo, where's your manifest?" he replied, walking away.

Unaware to any of the workers, two figures emerge from behind the fish crates. They were Mojo Jojo and Fuzzy Lumpkins. They had recently escaped from prison and traveled for a least more than a week to get away from Townsville.

Two famous villains have made their triumph grins, looking out at the city.

"Ah, here we are, Fuzzy," Mojo said evilly, "New York City, the land of opportunity. A city that never sleeps. A big apple. A city where many true crimes have been committed." He sniffed in the air and let his breath out. "Do you smell this, my pink friend?"

"Yeeyup," Fuzzy answered.

"You know what it is?" Mojo asked wickedly.

"Fish," Fuzzy responded with a chuckle. He may have been a tempered creature but he was obviously not too bright.

Mojo urged in an irritated tone, "No, you fool! It's freedom! The very first priority we've been waiting for! And the next one shall be money! Soon, we shall have them both which no one can stop us from! Not even those meddling Powerpuff Girls! Come on, Fuzzy. Let's get out of here before someone sees us."

He departed the truck as Fuzzy took a few bundle of fish, shoving them in his coat and overalls. "Duh, but I like fish," the pink creature whined. Then, he gave up and followed Mojo.

* * *

Mojo and Fuzzy took the subway from the industrial area to the other side of the city where they started walking down the sidewalks. As they stroll, Mojo began to devise a plan. "Fuzzy, I have an idea that we should do. We get ourselves a couple of fake passports which I can easily create, and we shall use them to travel to a foreign country where no one could locate and capture us. There, I shall develop a plan that will eliminate the Powerpuff Girls once and for all."

Fuzzy kind of listened to his idea as he was wrapped his hand in a white scotch tape. He had the sticky on the outside as he taped around his left hand.

"Duh… can we go to Africa?" he asked stupidly.

Mojo rolled his eyes in annoyance.

As they passed the Salvation Army area where an actor was dressed as Santa Claus, Fuzzy placed his sticky hand in the red bucket and snatched a couple of cents out of it. Now, his scotch taped glove was covered in quarters, dimes, pennies and nickels.

Mojo saw this and began to lecture him. "Oh, very wise, Fuzzy. You escape from jail to rob cheap charity from a Santa Claus?"

"Thought I could support your plan, Mojo," Fuzzy explained, "Besides, I thought up a new nickname for us… We're the Sticky Robbers!" He made a goofy smile as he wiggled his fingers that had cents stick to his sticky glove.

Mojo nodded as the evil monkey said in a sarcastic tone, "Cute. Real cute."

Fuzzy made a goofy face again before they continued strolling through the streets.

* * *

Meanwhile, after a while of searching, the sun was nearly setting and Bubbles still haven't found a place to stay. She went through Central Park where she noticed a bunch of cooing pigeons by the lake. It was a lovely snowy day to walk through the park, and the best thing is, there were barely people walking through.

Then the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl noticed something in the distance. She noticed a hotel building which was very familiar to her. She smiled when she remembered a commercial she saw last night before she attended the Christmas Pageant.

"Morbucks Plaza Hotel," she recited, "New York's most exciting hotel experience."

She heard the sound of the flapping pigeon and noticed one passing her. She turned to her right and noticed something which was horrifying. Her eyes were widened when she sees a familiar figure.

She sees a blonde-haired boy with spiked bangs. The boy looked as if he was the same age as the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl. He was wearing black pants and shoes, as he wore a regular blue and black shirt. Over his usual clothes were a brown worn coat and a green scarf. He wore a torn tan hat over his head. He had a bunch of pigeons on his shoulders, arms and head as if he was their resting place.

The boy turned to her blankly. He didn't even flinch of her presence. He stared at her as if he didn't care whether she's here or not. But as for Bubbles, she instantly recognized the face of her male counterpart.

"Boomer!" she replied in the whispering tone. Fearing that he may attack her anytime, Bubbles immediately zoomed off.

Boomer was one of the RowdyRuff Boys, originally created by Mojo Jojo. He and two of his brothers, Brick and Butch were given victory for defeating the Powerpuff Girls but somehow they were destroyed by their kisses. Eventually, they were resurrected by HIM to defeat the Girls once more. Thanks to HIM's booster shots that were immune to kisses, the Girls' kisses this time have made them enlarge and the Boys nearly defeat them, but the Boys were shrunken by the embarrassing babyish tones and teases.

The RowdyRuff Boys are still lurking about Townsville, causing havoc as much as they pleased. But Bubbles does not understand why Boomer was floating around in New York City. But she didn't have time to think. She just wanted to get away from him. Something about him isn't right. Sure, he's the black sheep of the boys and not very much bright, but he is as dangerous as his brothers.

Bubbles continued zooming out of the park away from him. After getting over her fear, she decided to leave the park and head for the hotel she sees on the commercial. She began floating along a crowd of pedestrians. (Strange enough. The pedestrians don't seem to mind of seeing a floating little girl in front of them.)

Bubbles was floating peacefully across the street with the crowd, passing the other pedestrians from the other side. Eventually, her left arm was bumped onto another arm and she didn't even flinch. She kept on floating, ignoring the bump.

What she didn't notice was that the arm she bumped into belonged to Mojo Jojo. Somehow, she looked the other way to her right she felt her arm bumped.

Mojo Jojo felt the bump on the arm as he walked with Fuzzy Lumpkins. He was looking down on the street when it happened. When he felt the bump as he walked, he made a growl to see who bumped into him. Then, his anger turned to curious when he could only see the glimpse of Bubbles' back through the large crowd of pedestrians. As soon as she disappeared, Mojo kept looking back suspiciously. Though he did turn his head back and shook it, the evil monkey from time to time kept looking back to wonder who that person was.

"What's wrong?" Fuzzy asked curiously.

"I thought I saw someone… familiar," Mojo answered.

Fuzzy looked back where Mojo was viewing as they both continued walking across the street.

Then, Fuzzy bumped into a young dark short-haired woman with a single green lining on the right. She was dressed in black as if she was Goth. His left sticky hand was stuck on her handbag.

The woman began pulling her bag away from him as Fuzzy pulled his hand off. As soon as he succeeded, the woman stared at him with a fretting expression, fearing that he may steal her purse.

Fuzzy stared at the woman and made a flirting smile to her. She looks cute and looked like she's in her twenties, so he thought that he could try to woo her.

"Pardonnez-moi, Mon-Cherie," Fuzzy said in the bad French attempted accent.

The Goth woman was not amused by his 'French accent,' so to that response, she angrily slapped the pink creature across the face.

"Hmph," she scoffed at him, walking away.

Fuzzy was left in an awe expression with a sting on his left cheek. But Mojo shouted at him, "Serves you right! Come on! Don't dawdle!"

Fuzzy placed his sticky hand on his cheek where the woman slapped him while he's still in a trace.

"I think she likes me," he said with a chuckle. But then, he noticed his sticky hand stuck to his face. He then managed to pull it off, but it hurt a little when it was pulled off.

"Ah," the pink creature said in relief. He and Mojo continued walking into the city.

* * *

Bubbles arrived at the entrance to the Morbucks Plaza Hotel. There were attendants and concierge who helped the guests with their baggage as they walked in and out of the hotel. The blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl went inside and had never seen such exquisite halls in her life. There were crystalized chandeliers in the ceiling, red carpets on the floor, electronic candle holders on the stands, green plants and the walls were all stoned white. The rooms and the halls were even decorated with Christmas wreaths and red ribbons.

Bubbles decided to stop floating and walk since she's inside the hotel. She was in awe as she looked around. Then, she walked up to a tall man in a black coat.

"Excuse me," she said, "Where's the lobby?"

"Down the hall and to the left," the man answered.

"Thank you," Bubbles said politely.

The man gave her a nod and walked away.

Bubbles followed the directions and arrived at the lobby. She was even more amazed of the beautiful lobby. She sees the giant flight of stairs in front of her and three elevators to her left. She may get an idea of checking herself in, but first, she takes out her recorder out of her bag and replayed the commercial audio she recorded yesterday.

"Guests of _The New Celebrity Ding Dang Dong,_ stay at the world-renowned Morbucks Plaza Hotel: New York's most exciting hotel experience. For reservations, call toll-free, 1-800-759-4000."

It was the same voice as the announcer on the game show.

Bubbles stopped the recorder and said, "Works for me." She walked over to a quiet area where she sees a row of telephone booths. She wasn't sure if they would accept a little girl's voice over the phone, so she devised a plan on how she could make a reservation at a hotel. She takes her recorder and began recording her voice on an inserted microphone. She tried her best in her male attempted tone.

"Hello there. This is Professor Utonium, the father. I'd like a hotel room please, with an extra-large bed, a TV, and one of those little refrigerators you have to open with a key…. Credit card? Okeydokey then!"

She stopped recording and dialed the commercial number on the telephone booth.

After it rings, a female operator answered, "Morbucks Plaza Hotel Reservations. How may I help you?"

"Hello there," Bubbles' male attempted voice on the recorder said. It was sound in the slow speed, so it could sound like a male. "This is Professor Utonium, the father."

"Yes, sir," the operator said.

"I'd like a hotel room please," Bubbles' slow speeded voice continued, "with an extra-large bed, a TV, and one of those little refrigerators you have to open with a key."

As soon as the operator typed down the information on her computer, she said, "Yes, sir. You'll need a major credit card upon check-in."

"Credit card? Okeydokey then!" Bubbles' slow speeded voice concluded.

"Thank you," the operator said, "Enjoy your stay."

It was a good thing that Bubbles could actually hear the operator's voice over the phone since she had the superpower of hearing from the distance, especially away from the phone. She hung up the phone and began walking up toward the counter.

Meanwhile, walking out of the hall was one of the Powerpuff Girls' arch enemies, Princess Morbucks. She was a rich daughter of King Morbucks and was considered the spoiled brat. She loves money the most and could have anything she could possibly want, but one thing she wanted to be the most ever since she met the Powerpuff Girls at school was to be a Powerpuff Girl herself. But the Girls kept on rejecting her because she was a normal girl, so she tried buying outfits and gadgets to prove herself the best. But her desire has caused them in a conflict and she was defeated. She hated the Powerpuff Girls since then, but she had always wanted to be a Powerpuff Girl.

Princess walked down the hall as she was chatting in her snobby tone on her cellphone. "So I said," she chattered, "'Don't even think about taking the cat with you!' So, I fired her! Man, my mom is so annoying."

Then, she noticed something as she said on the phone, "Hold on." She is seeing Bubbles walking up to a counter where a middle-aged female clerk is working. She was surprised to see her by herself because she was usually with her sisters. So, what is Bubbles doing here in New York City?

Princess wanted to take a free Christmas vacation during her school break, but she had no idea that she would run into one of the Powerpuff Girls. Her father owned the hotel after all.

She concluded on the phone before hanging up, "Jenna, I have to call you back." After hanging up, she spied on Bubbles suspiciously.

Bubbles was quite small since the counter was a lot taller than her. So, she flew up and placed her arms on top.

The female clerk was writing some paper work, not knowing her presence.

"Hello," Bubbles said.

The clerk turned her eyes to her. The blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl gave her a greeting smile. The clerk stared at her puzzled. What is a minor doing here at the hotel unsupervised?

"Can I help you?" the clerk asked.

"Reservation for Utonium?" Bubbles asked.

Now, the clerk was even more confused. How did Bubbles manage to get a reservation on her own? "A reservation for yourself?" she asked.

"Ma'am," Bubbles explained, "I had to float because my feet are not touching the ground. I'm barely able to look over this counter. How could I make a hotel reservation for a suite? Think about it; a cute little special girl like me going into a hotel, making a reservation for herself? I don't think so."

"I'm confused," the clerk sighed.

Bubbles had come up with a story already and continued explaining, "I'm traveling on a business trip with my daddy. Right now, he's at a meeting. I really hate meetings. Plus, I'm not allowed to go in. I can only stay in the lobby. It's so boring! So, he dropped me off here."

The clerk nodded as she listened.

Bubbles takes out the Professor's credit card out of his bag and hands it to the clerk. "He gave me his credit card," she continued, "And he said to give it to whoever was checking people in to let me in the hotel room, so I won't get into mischief. And ma'am, sometimes I intend to get into mischief."

When Bubbles said something about mischief, the clerk looked at her suspiciously.

"Well, we all do!" the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl giggled sweetly with a shrug.

The clerk was not quite amused as she continued staring at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Meanwhile, at Miami, Florida, it had been hours since Professor Utonium and Blossom were making a missing child report on Bubbles. The security officer was making a phone call to Townsville and waited patiently to respond. As soon as he got an answer, he said, "Thank you. Merry Christmas."

He hung up the phone and gave Blossom and her father a head shook. "No sign of her."

Blossom and Utonium sighed in disappointment. They were hoping that Bubbles would be there. So, the security officer said to them, "We'll have to be able to get ahold of you while we're searching for her. Do you have hotel arrangements?"

"Yes," Utonium answered.

"Do you have a… um… recent photo of the girl?" the officer asked.

Blossom was beginning to look through her small handbag for a possible recent picture of Bubbles. Then, the Professor answered as he searched in his back pocket, "I have one in my wallet."

But his back pockets are empty and he muttered, "I don't have my wallet… My wallet's in my bag…." Then, he began to realize something as he explained, "Bubbles was looking in my bag at the airport. She was looking for batteries for her talk-boy tape recorder. I know that Bubbles has my wallet."

"Did you have credit cards in your wallet?" the security officer asked.

"One of my credit cards, cash," Utonium answered, "I don't care about that at the moment. I just wanted to see my little girl."

Then the officer told him, "We'll notify the credit card companies immediately. If your daughter has the cards, we can get a location on her when and if she uses them."

Blossom did listen to his suggestion, but she told him in the worried doubtful tone, "I don't know. I don't think Bubbles even knows how to use a credit card."

* * *

But Blossom had once again spoken too soon. The female clerk had swiped the credit card through the machine and typed in credit.

Bubbles was surprised to discovered that her reason to check-in had was actually successful. "Wow, it worked," she whispered in awe.

The clerk heard her quiet whisper and wondered, "What?"

"Nothing," Bubbles answered with an innocent smile.

Meanwhile, Princess was observing Bubbles from the distance. She had witnessed the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl checking herself in with a credit card. By the counter was one of the male hotel attendants named Fredrick. Unfortunately, he not only worked for King Morbucks, but he also had to serve Princess during her winter vacation.

Princess walked up to Fredrick and snapped at him, "Fredrick, stop counting your tips in public or I'll take them!"

Fredrick's eyes widened in fear as he shoved his tips in his pocket.

"And I need you to find out everything you can about that… pigtailed little girl," Princess said, pointing his finger at Bubbles.

The female clerk snapped her finger at Fredrick, replying, "Front please!"

She turned to Bubbles and smiled at her. "Enjoy your stay with us, young lady," she said politely, "And don't forget to remind your dad when he arrives that he has to come down and sign a couple of things."

"Thank you," Bubbles said, shoving the credit card in her coat pocket, "You've been most helpful."

"May I take your bag, ma'am?" Fredrick asked, approaching her.

The clerk turned to Princess who had been watching Bubbles the whole time.

Princess knew that the clerk too was growing suspicious of Bubbles checking in the hotel unsupervised. She knows that the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl was the innocent member of the team and she despises committing crimes. If Bubbles had indeed committed a crime, then Princess would take that opportunity to become a Powerpuff Girl by blackmailing her. She had to wait for a right moment to do so. So she decided to wait until nightfall.

* * *

Fredrick, who was carrying her book bag and Bubbles went into the elevator and went up to the fourth floor. As soon as they arrived, Fredrick said, leading her toward a nearest room, "Right this way. You know, Herbert Hoover once stayed here on this floor."

"The vacuum guy?" Bubbles asked jokingly.

"No, the, um, President," Fredrick answered with a chuckle.

"I know that," Bubbles said with a giggle. She is a genius during history after all like her sisters.

They approached the room door that had a number sign '414.' Fredrick took out a key that the female clerk had given him, unlocked the door, and opened it for Bubbles. They both went in as Fredrick said politely, "This is one of our finest suites, ma'am."

Bubbles was so amazed of where she had entered. The suite was so glamorous, it looked like a very decorative apartment. She sees tall green plants next to the wine cabinet. There was a fireplace that was covered with Christmas lights and green plants with red ribbons on them. By the fireplace was a living room area where she sees a coffee table, two chairs and a large white sofa.

"Wow!" she whispered in awe, "This is awesome!" She noticed another room in front of her and walked toward it. She sees a king-sized bed with dark red night curtains around it. By the bed was a cabinet on the right and inside the cabinet was a wide-screen television and a DVD/VCR machine on top of it. And by the left side of the bed was a door that leads her out of the room which was back to the hallway.

"Wow! A huge bed just for me!" Bubbles exclaimed in whisper. She wanted to blurt out excitedly, but she didn't want to make too much of eruption during her stay. As soon as she sees the door to the bathroom and flew over there, Fredrick began to snoop in her book bag. Bubbles opened the door to the bathroom and sees a large rounded bathtub with pink and transparent curtains around it. There was also a white sink and a toilet. Lucky enough, the bathroom was neat and clean.

"Luxurious and spacious," she commented. It is quite a nice bathroom after all. Then, she went out and flew over to a tall cabinet where Fredrick was standing.

Before she could notice, Fredrick stopped snooping in her backpack. The blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl opened the cabinet and discovered a refrigerator with shelves filled with candy and sweets. This is what she had wanted since the phone call she made earlier.

"How convenient!" she replied.

When she's not looking, Fredrick took a peek in her bag and noticed a tag with Professor Utonium's name and address which was attached to his bag inside.

Bubbles turned to him, sees him snooping in her bag and replied, "Hey!"

Fredrick looked up to her with a perplexed look, hoping he wasn't caught, but he was cool. So, he asked, "Would you like me to put the key in the bag? Or did you just want to hang on to it?"

"I'll hang on to it," Bubbles answered. She flew over to Fredrick and took the key and her bag from him.

"Is everything all right, ma'am?" Fredrick asked, "Is the temperature in the room ok?"

"It's all right," Bubbles answered.

"Do you know how the TV works?" Fredrick asked.

"I'm six years old. TV's my life," Bubbles answered with a giggle.

With that done, Fredrick concluded uneasily, "Well…" Then, he rubbed his index finger and thumb on his left hand. Bubbles noticed that he was expecting a tip.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. She took a pack of chewing gum out of her dress pocket. She slipped one strip of gum out of it and placed it on Fredrick's hand. The male attendant became bewildered as if he had been ripped off.

"Keep up the good work and there's plenty more where that came from," Bubbles said sweetly. With that, she took her bag and flew over to the bedroom to get settled in.

"Thank you…" Fredrick whispered in disappointed tone. He continued staring at a strip of gum. He was expecting money, not gum.

* * *

It had been a while since Bubbles settled in. From what she had learned, there was a swimming pool in the main floor. It was unfortunate that she didn't have clothes with her. The only clothes she had packed in her book bag were her nightgown, her bathrobe and a swimsuit. She changed into her swimsuit and headed down to the pool area by the elevator. As soon as she arrived there, she could see that there were a few hotel guests sitting on their chairs, relaxing. Two of the male guests were in the Jacuzzi which was next to the large pool. Lucky enough, there was no one in the swimming pool, but as long as there are people there, she wouldn't have any problem drowning if she was in trouble.

Bubbles flew over to one empty chair and placed her sandals underneath it. She placed a towel on top of the chair and undone her pigtails. She lets her hair down and walked over to a space area by edge of the pool. Before she performed a cannonball, she looked over to the men in the Jacuzzi who were staring at her blankly. They were bewildered as if they wondered why she didn't have a supervisor with her.

"Would it bother anyone if I worked on my cannonballs?" Bubbles asked the men politely.

One of them shrugged, answering, "No."

"Thank you," Bubbles said. She stepped a couple of feet away from the pool, waiting for a perfect timing to jump in. As soon as she was ready, she ran up to the pool, jumped in the air as she curled herself into a ball and dove in the water. She began swimming under the water before she rose up above. She began swimming in the water toward the deep end. She does her strokes and some kicks, though she wasn't much of a good swimmer. Good thing she is not drowning right now. She loves to swim.

Meanwhile, Princess was sitting by the table, watching Bubbles suspiciously. She was eating her sweets before she noticed the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl came into the pool area.

"I wonder why Blossom or Buttercup weren't with her," she muttered to herself. If she was to catch Bubbles in a sneaky act, she had to wait for a perfect timing. After receiving information from Fredrick and the female clerk, she will go to Bubbles' room and investigate tonight just as planned. Only then she'll seek an opportunity to blackmail her, so she could become a Powerpuff Girl without question.

Bubbles eventually grew tired of swimming. She dried herself with a towel, took her stuff back up to her room and refreshed herself in a shower. She was changed into her bathrobe and her nightgown and placed her swimsuit and regular clothes in the laundry. She tied her hair back into her pigtails and brushed her teeth in the bathroom. As soon as she was done, she decided to call room service and rented a few videos to watch.

Later on, a male attendant in a white suit had entered her room, bringing before a cart that was filled with cake and ice cream. Underneath the top of the cart was a box of videos that the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl had requested to rent.

He wheeled the cart next to the bed where Bubbles was laying. He had already placed one tape in the VCR. The tape was called 'Angels' Even Dirtier Souls,' a sequel to 'Angels' Dirty Souls.' As soon as the movie started, he began to fill up the ice cream bowl for Bubbles.

As Bubbles was watching the movie, she made a glimpse at the attendant next to her who had been filling ice cream up in a bowl. She had made a satisfying smile. She had Octi sitting next to her left, so he would keep her company as soon as the attendant leaves. Sure, she did make a screw-up by getting on the wrong plane and may not expect this, but this is truly a vacation worth waiting for.

"Now _this_ is a vacation, Octi," she commented to her octopus doll.

As the movie starts, a gangster named Paulie Perez from the first movie was sitting on his chair, smoking his cigar. He was in the living room where there was a lighted Christmas tree behind him.

Entering the living room was an elegant young woman in a long gown and a white scarf around her neck. Bubbles couldn't tell what color the dress was since the movie was all black and white.

As soon as the movie music stopped, Paulie turned to the woman and replied, "Stop right there!"

"It's me, Paulie," the woman said with a smile.

"I knew it was you," Paulie said sarcastically, "I could smell ya getting off the elevator."

"Two scoops, ma'am?" the attendant asked Bubbles.

"Yes, please," Bubbles said politely.

As soon as the attendant finished filling the ice cream bowl up, he placed a spoon on it and handed it to Bubbles.

"Thank you," Bubbles said politely. She reached into her pocket and gave him a fifteen dollar tip. The attendant took the tip, nodding his head to her, saying, "Thank you very much. Enjoy yourself." With that, he walked out of the room.

As Bubbles started eating the ice cream, she resumed watching the movie.

"It's Elizabeth, Paulie," the woman in the movie said, "Your favorite."

"You was here last night too, wasn't ya?" Paulie asked gruffly, speaking bad gangster English.

Elizabeth made a nervous smile and answered simply, "I was singin' at the Blue Monkey last night."

"Uh-uh!" Bubbles replied with an accusation, "She was not! She was smooching with your brother!"

Paulie wouldn't accept Elizabeth's excuses and replied, "You was here, and you was smooching with my brother!"

"That's a filthy, rotten lie, Paulie!" Elizabeth replied.

"Don't give me that," Paulie snapped, "You been smooching with everybody! Snuffy, Al, Leo, Little Mo with the gimpy leg, Cheeks, Bony Bob, Cliff. I can go on forever, baby!"

Elizabeth was shocked to hear what Paulie had been accusing her of. So, she said to him, "You got me all wrong."

"All right," Paulie said, "I believe ya…" Then, he took out his machine gun, replying, "…But my tommy gun don't!"

Elizabeth was terrorized to see the gun that Paulie was holding. She feared that he was going to shoot her eventually. "Paulie!" she replied, "You're the only koi fish in my pond!"

"Get down on your knees and tell me you love me," Paulie ordered.

"Baby," Elizabeth begged, kneeling on her knees, "I'm over the moon for ya!"

"You got to do better than that!" Paulie replied.

Bubbles was shocked of how he was treating her as she was eating her ice cream. Elizabeth continued to try her best to convince him not to shoot her.

"If my love was an ocean," she continued, "Cindy'd have to take 2 airplanes to get across it!"

Paulie hesitated for a moment as he continued pointing his gun at her. He reasonably said to her, "Maybe I'm off my hinges, but I believe ya."

"Oh!" Elizabeth gasped in relief.

"That's why I'm going to let ya go," Paulie continued. His tone turned from reasonable to steaming anger. "I'm going to give ya to the count of 3 to get your lousy, lying, lowdown, 4-flushing carcass out my door!"

Bubbles had her eyes wide opened in terror to discover what he was about to do to Elizabeth. Like the first movie, this was even scarier.

"She's rat bait," she whispered fearfully.

"1…" Paulie began counting. Elizabeth got up on her feet and began walking backwards slowly, hoping he wouldn't shoot her. "2…." Paulie continued.

Elizabeth hesitated to run, but she continued walking backwards, breathing fearful. Without even three, Paulie began shooting his machine gun at her, laughing hysterically a couple of times.

Bubbles saw this, dropped the spoon on the bowl and shielded her eyes with her hands while the disturbing scene continued. As soon as it stopped, she slides her hands down her face and see if he's going to continue shooting.

"3!" Paulie said to Elizabeth's dead corpse, "Merry Christmas, you dirty little rat." He resumed firing at the dead corpse. He ceased fire and concluded, "And a Happy New Year." He gave out one last shot in the back.

Bubbles responded to that last shot by shielding her eyes with her hands.

* * *

As night finally darkens the sky, the city buildings were brightened up with lots of lights on top. The city may be beautiful, but it was unfortunate that due to bright lights, there weren't any stars in the sky.

The Morbucks Plaza Hotel was beginning to quiet down as the sky was getting dark. Most of the guests at the hotel were turning in for a night as some of the workers turned themselves in also for a night and shall resume work in the morning. But there was only one guest who refused to sleep.

Coming out of the elevator was Princess Morbucks. Just as she planned, she decided to go over to Bubbles' room to investigate and attempt to capture the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl. As she walked down the hall, she noticed a lone female housekeeper who was cleaning up one room for future guests in the morning. She looked at the housekeeper to make sure she wasn't caught snooping around at Bubbles' suite.

Princess was given a spare key by Fredrick that had access to the room. As she approached the door, she looked back one more time to make sure no one was following her. Then, she knocked on the door three times and spoke in attempted British accent, "Housekeeping."

Bubbles was laying on her bed, watching TV when she suddenly heard Princess's voice. She looked down with a puzzled look on her face. "Why would there be a housekeeper during this time of night?" she asked herself.

She got out of bed and went into the living room. She approached the door and decided to use X-ray visions to see who it truly is. Using her X-ray visions, she could see a familiar impatient figure standing behind the door. She was shocked to see Princess before her as she made a quiet gasp.

"Princess?!" she replied, "What is she doing here?!" She noticed that Princess is holding a spare key to the room. She wished that Blossom and Buttercup are here to help her fight her rival. She began to realize that now that Princess knows she had checked herself in with Professor Utonium's credit card, she could confront the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl anytime she wanted.

Bubbles may have been on her own, but there was no time for hesitation or fretting. She was suddenly struck an idea of how she could scare Princess away since she doesn't have the guts to fight her without her sisters. She flew back to the bedroom and landed on the bed. She took Octi and embraced him.

"Octi, Princess is here," Bubbles said, "So, I'm going to hide you here. I'll let you know when the coast is clear."

Bubbles placed Octi underneath the pile of pillows, took her bag and flew to the bathroom. As soon as she went in the bathroom, she turned on the bathtub.

Princess couldn't wait for Bubbles to answer any longer, so she unlocked the door and cautiously and quietly entered the room. She closed the door and began walking slowly in the living room. She was wondering if Bubbles would be asleep or not. But she doesn't care. She wanted to confront the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl and capture her, so she could force her to accept her as part of her sisters' team.

Princess approached the bedroom door and entered the room. After she entered the room, she noticed that Bubbles wasn't there on the bed. Instead, she sees carts and tables full of leftover sweets by the bed. She was disgusted of how many Bubbles was eating and a little envious since the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl had good taste in food.

Then, Princess began to hear the shower running. She had curious if Bubbles was taking a shower right now. Within the shadows by the bathroom door, there was a thin gap which means that the door was opened.

Princess made a devious grin with a quiet chuckle. This is a perfect chance to catch Bubbles in an embarrassing act. She takes out a camera and approached the bathroom door. Suddenly, she heard a loud music. As she entered, she sticks her head and upper left body with a hand that holds a camera. She looked at the steaming bathtub that was covered by the transparent curtains.

The music plays 'Cool Jerk' by the Capitols. And there was someone with a horrible male voice singing along with it.

Princess looked up to a silhouette behind the curtains and instead of Bubbles in the shower, she realized that there was a guy in a shower. She made a disgusted expression on her face, watching him singing and dancing in the shower. She wondered if that was Professor Utonium in there.

But it wasn't Professor Utonium. Unknown to Princess, the audio was in fact from Grandpa Richard who was singing in the shower to the music on Bubbles' recorder. And inside the bathtub was a six-foot tall inflatable clown Giant Bozo that Professor Utonium had given the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl before the Florida trip. Bubbles had already inflated the clown and placed him underneath the running shower.

Giant Bozo had a shower cap over his head. He had his wrists tied onto a pair of invisible strings that was hanging over the curtain holders as the other ends were tied around the tops of the pencils. One string was a swung around behind his legs and each end was tied to the bottom of each pencil. Bubbles was controlling him with the strings and the pencils, so she could make him like he was dancing behind the curtains. It was a good thing that Princess was distracted by staring at him, she wouldn't even notice her.

After Richard's voice stopped singing, it was a right moment to scare Princess off. Bubbles carefully rotated the clown to his right, so he could face Princess behind the curtains.

Princess gasped quietly in horror as her eyes were widened. She had been caught staring at him while he takes a shower.

Bubbles controlled Bozo's left arm with a right pencil as if he was waving angrily at the spoiled rich girl. Richard's angry voice was heard as the arm was waving at her. "GET OUT OF HERE, YOU NOSY LITTLE DEMON, OR I'M GOING TO SLAP YOU SILLY!"

Princess, terrified of his shout, made a quick gasping scream and instantly ran out of the bathroom. Bubbles looked up and noticed that her plan worked, making a sneaky smile with a giggle.

Princess ran from the bathroom, heading out of the bedroom. As soon as she makes her way into the living room, she accidently tripped over on one small table stand since she wasn't looking. She fell on the floor and landed on her front and face. She instantly got up and continued running out the door, not bothering to pick up the small table stand.

As soon as Princess left the room, Bubbles came out and saw that she was gone. She went over to the bed and took Octi from underneath the pillows.

"Octi, it worked!" she replied excitedly, "That was so funny!" She embraced her octopus before laying back down on the bed. Good thing she recorded her grumpy old man's singing and screaming before she would expect this to happen.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Miami, Florida, Professor Utonium and his family and friends had finally gotten out of the airport and was given a ran on a van. Since they arrived, the day had been raining and now it was turning dark and it had been pouring.

The family was driven up to a motel called Villa de Dolphins. They looked out the windows to see if it was a very nice area and if it had a very nice clean swimming pool. But it wasn't good as they expected.

The swimming pool area was so small and had been such a horrible mess since the rain and the water was all green. The chairs and the toys looked as if they were torn apart. The boats were badly worn and beaten. As for the motels… well, they were decorated with Christmas decorations, but somehow with the dark rain like this, they don't look like very suitable places to stay.

Utonium, the remaining Powerpuff Girls and the family and friends were paralyzed with shock and disbelief. They couldn't believe that they had to stay in that awful place for a week or at least until Bubbles is located.

Utonium couldn't believe that he had made reservations there.

Grandpa Richard made a scoff and replied rudely, "I've seen worst. My idiotic geek son's house."

* * *

Meanwhile at the hotel in New York City, things are finally begin to quiet down. After watching so much TV, Bubbles decided to turn it off for a night. She had Octi laid next to her as she took out an address book out of Professor Utonium's bag which was still in her book bag. She looked through them by turning a few pages until she got to the U section. She sees a familiar name on one page and exclaimed, "Hey, Octi! Aunt Georgia lives here. If she and Uncle Robert are back from Japan, I should drop in on them. They usually give us good presents."

Georgia is Professor Utonium's and Eugene's step-sister. Grandpa Richard married another woman who has a daughter named Georgia, thus that would make her Utonium's and Eugene's step sister and the kids' aunt.

Bubbles placed the address book beside her and looked into the Professor's bag. She had found his wallet. She didn't care about the money at the moment. She did notice something one of its pockets. She took it out and noticed that she was holding a picture of her with Blossom, Buttercup and Professor Utonium during a family photo in the living room. She smiled at it, yet she felt guilty for a conflict she had caused with Buttercup and her family. She may have gotten her wish, but the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl was still saddened and lonely without any of her family with her. She felt really sorry for what she had done yesterday. She sighed in sadness and picked Octi up, embracing him in comfort.

Then, Bubbles began to discover something out the window. She held Octi in one arm and flew over to the window. She looked out and sees a brightest star on one of the buildings miles away. She knows that there are no stars shining in the big apple, but it was the only star she could see and it was beautiful.

She placed her hand on a window glass as she continued to hold Octi in one arm. She made a wishful expression on her face. She wanted to see her family again, so she could say sorry to them, especially to Buttercup.

"Good night, Professor," Bubbles said softly.

* * *

At the motel, Professor Utonium looked out the window as if he would be looking at the same star as Bubbles is. It was his fault that he wouldn't take Bubbles' words so seriously. He sometimes wished that a conflict between her and Buttercup had not happened. Just like last year. Like they say, 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.' Utonium couldn't believe that he had made a same mistake he did last year, leaving Bubbles behind without noticing. He only wanted a simple Christmas family vacation without any major problems at all.

He placed a wishful expression on his face and whispered, "Good night, Bubbles."

Utonium continued staring out the window, watching the rain pour down, desiring for Bubbles' safety.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next morning, the sun rises up as the sky turned whitish orange. Some of the city lights were beginning to dim due to the brightness of the red sun. Not only the day was turning beautiful, but today is also Christmas Eve.

At the hotel, Fredrick knocked on Bubbles' door, and the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl who is still in her robe and nightgown answered a little exhaustedly. It was nearly eight o clock and she had just woken up. Her hair was all messed up and she was still yawning. She looked up to Fredrick who was holding a stack of folded clothes plus a bikini suit on a hanger.

"Your laundry, ma'am," Fredrick said with a smile. He handed them to Bubbles who instantly snatched the bikini suit last in a frantic tone, "Jeez! Don't show this in public! There could be handsome guys on this floor!"

"I was very careful, ma'am," Fredrick said in an assured voice.

"I don't think you could be too careful when it involves bikini clothes," Bubbles said doubtfully.

"I understand," Fredrick told her.

Then, Bubbles realized something. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, "You wanted a tip." She began searching for cash within her robes.

Fredrick snickered jokingly, "That won't be necessary, ma'am. I still have some tip left over." He takes out a piece of a chewing gum of his mouth. It was a same chewing gum that she gave him yesterday as a tip.

Hearing this, Bubbles looked up to him and said, "No tip? Ok."

When she began to close the door on him, Fredrick was shocked to hear her response. He begged in whisper, "No, no. Wait, wait, wait!" But she ignored him and closed the door.

* * *

Bubbles had taken a shower and cleaned herself up before she was ready to start the day. She packed up her things and placed them in her book bag. She had already made the bed and cleaned up after herself in the bathroom. She ate some cookies and candy in the refrigerator in the living room area for breakfast. As soon as she was finished, she decided to rent a limousine around New York City for a while. While she waits, she had been watching cartoons and movies all morning until she decided to go down to the lobby.

Bubbles takes the elevator down to the lobby and was about to head out but unfortunately, she was running into Princess.

Princess was lecturing one of the attendants for no good reason until she noticed Bubbles coming out of the elevator.

"Bubbles!" she replied excitedly, "Wait a second!"

The blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl was given an agitated expression and sighed in annoyance. Princess ran up to her and replied, "Well, now, Bubbles! Good to see you! What are you doing here?"

Bubbles doesn't understand. Why is Princess suddenly turning a little nice to her? Something wasn't right. Because Princess is always and will be a spoiled brat and a Powerpuff Girl wannabe. Whatever it is she's planning, Bubbles wouldn't want to take a chance.

"Oh, just taking a little vacation," she told her, "I see you're here on a winter vacation, too."

"Oh, I know," Princess said, "My daddy owns this place, so he lets me have my own suite on the top floor. Isn't this hotel great?"

"It sure is," Bubbles said, "Well, I was about to head out to my transportation. I wonder if it's here yet."

"Oh, it's here, all right," Princess answered. She obviously noticed that Bubbles had rented transportation. "It's out in the front. A limousine and a pizza. Compliments from the Morbucks Plaza Hotel. Just like you wanted."

"Well, thanks, Princess," Bubbles said quickly. She was about to leave until Princess ceased her by replying, "Wait! I want to talk to you about something."

Bubbles uneasily turned to her and asked, "What? What is it?" The blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl does still not trust her rival since she could tell that she was growing suspicious.

"Did your daddy tell you about what happened last night?" Princess asked.

Bubbles thought for a moment when she asked that question. It was a pretty convincing story she made up ever since she checked in yesterday. And the showering puppet trick did work quite well, but Bubbles knew that her trick wouldn't last much long. So, she cautiously answered, "Yeah. He did. He was pretty mad. He told me that he didn't come here to have his rear end spied on."

Princess felt somewhat insulted, but she decided not to let it get the best of her. "Oh, yeah… I was just checking to make sure everything's ok, that's it… will he come down soon? I need to talk to him."

"Oh, the Professor had already left," Bubbles said.

"He did?" Princess asked with a puzzled face, "Oh… Well, um… I was about to say that I was sorry."

"Tell me, Princess," Bubbles said, "If someone ever saw you in the shower naked, would you ever see him again?"

Princess hesitated for a moment before responding. Why would the innocent Powerpuff Girl ask her such an inappropriate question?

"I don't think so…" Princess said uneasily.

"Then, I don't think you'll see the Professor for the rest of the trip," Bubbles told her.

"Well, ok then…" Princess said, trying to smile. She was making a nervous chuckle.

Bubbles smiled and said, "Bye." She finally flew off toward the exit.

"Have fun," Princess called out with a pretend smile. She then glared at the back of the Powerpuff Girl. This has gone far enough. Princess couldn't take anymore of being nice nonsense. It was time to get serious on what she is after. She went up to a counter and went through a reserved file cabinet to look for Utonium's name. As soon as she finds Utonium's file under the letter 'U,' she went over to the credit card machine and turned it on. She typed in the credit card information and a pin on the machine. The machine was given out the word processing as she waited a little longer. After that, she typed in a few answers to the questions regarding the check in by Bubbles. Then, after she pressed enter, the machine began to process. Suddenly, she heard it beep. Princess looked at the label on the machine which says 'Stolen.' She made a surprising gasp. This was unexpected. So, Bubbles did steal the credit card from her own father and separated from her family, so she could have her own vacation, according to the spoiled brat. The blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl has always been an innocent little girl, but Princess had never thought she would do that.

Princess had made a wicked smile on her face. This is perfect! She could use that opportunity to take advantage of Bubbles, so she could be a Powerpuff Girl. Better yet, she could ultimately defeat the Powerpuff Girls once and for all.

"Bingo," she snickered evilly. With that in mind, she decided to wait until Bubbles comes back from her little joy ride, so she could confront her and blackmail her.

* * *

Bubbles had exited out of the building, greeted by a doorman at first. Then the next guest entering the hotel greeted her, "Good morning, Miss Utonium."

"Good morning," Bubbles greeted back.

When Bubbles turned forward, she saw something remarkable. There was a long black limousine parking in front of the hotel. At the back of the limo were Fredrick and the driver waiting for her.

When they noticed her, the driver opened the door for her as Fredrick held a box of pizza. "Miss Utonium, here's your very own cheese pizza." He lifted the lid up, revealing a steaming plain pizza pie.

Bubbles had made an exciting squeal with a smile. Not only today is Christmas Eve, but she knows that this is the vacation she was waiting for.

She entered the back of the limousine and sat her pizza down. The driver closed the door for her and started driving throughout the city.

Bubbles had Octi out to sit next to her during the ride. She poured a can of coke in a wine glass after she ate a first slice of pizza. She was watching a movie called _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ on a little portable TV in front of her.

"Oh, Octi!" she replied, "This is great! I really love this! Wait until I tell Blossom and Buttercup about this!"

She was a little reminded of her family, but she decided not to let it get the best of her. After a little while since a ride around the block, Bubbles had decided she wanted to go to a toy store. She pressed a button in the ceiling that pulled the wall down, revealing the driver.

She picked up a phone that was connected to a wall and talked into it, "Hello?"

The driver heard a beep in front and answered, "Hello?"

"Do you know any good toy stores?" Bubbles asked.

The driver turned his head to her and answered with a smile, "Yes, ma'am!"

Bubbles made a satisfying smile as she hung up. She closed the wall as the driver continued to drive. She then takes another piece of pizza and resumed watching the movie.

* * *

Meanwhile at the ice-ranking park, Mojo Jojo and Fuzzy Lumpkins had arrived there to hang out for a while before developing a scheme.

Fuzzy was goofing around skating as Mojo was reading through the newspaper. He then noticed an interesting flyer in the paper. He began studying it and reading it carefully. He was thinking deep in his thought for a while, thinking what he and Fuzzy should do to leave United States.

The evil monkey then noticed three pigeons in front of him. He got irritated by their presence and began hitting them with a newspaper.

"Get outta here! Go on," he replied, scaring the birds away, "Get outta here! Get outta here! Beat it! Beat it! Get outta here!"

As soon as the birds flew away, Mojo sees Fuzzy who was still skating and shouted out to him, "Fuzzy! Fuzzy Lumpkins! Come over here! We need to talk!"

Fuzzy heard him and started to skate stupidly toward Mojo. As he skates, he snatched a scarf from a random skater. That leaves the evil monkey with his eyes rolled.

Then, Fuzzy fell on the ice with a yelp, "Whoa-whoa!" He got up and went up to Mojo. "Hey, you want a scarf?"

"You want to forget about the scarf, Fuzzy?" Mojo snapped, "We have to talk… now, we don't have any right equipment to pull off anything big such as banks, jewelry stores. We need to commit a crime which is so large, not only it shall break the hearts of the innocent, but also breaks the spirit of Christmas which I despise very much. We don't want any goods which are overrated. We need cash, and we need it now so we could depart this accursed country."

As Fuzzy listened, he used his sticky hand to snatch a pair of mittens from a passing by skater.

"Duh, how about…" Fuzzy wondered, pausing. Then he said, "…hotels? Tourists carry a lot of cash."

"No, my pink friend," Mojo said, "There are no guarantees. I've got a better plan which hopefully shall succeed without any delays or interruptions. Stores do not deposit cash on Christmas Eve. The only certain stories that will have cash on hand are the ones dealing in moderate priced goods."

Fuzzy snatched a pair of earmuffs from another skater and placed them over his ears. "Uh-huh, right," he said with a distracting expression. But his attention was turned back to Mojo.

"Therefore," Mojo continued, "what stores make a lot of money on Christmas Eve that nobody's going to think to rob?"

Fuzzy began to think for an answer for a while. Then, he replied, "Candy stores." He made a goofy smile at Mojo.

The evil monkey made a face palm to that response and urged, "No, Fuzzy. Only idiotic nine year olds rob candy stores. This is what I had in mind." He showed a flyer to Fuzzy. It is a picture flyer of a store called 'Westen's Toy Chest.' It is said that it was having a great Christmas sale. Fuzzy gasped in realization and excitement.

"Oh, that's brilliant, Mojo," Fuzzy replied, "Genius!" He then snatched a hat from another skater and placed it on his head.

"Yes, my friend," Mojo said with an evil grin, "There is no one suspicious enough to rob a toy store on Christmas Eve."

"Oh, yes, there is," Fuzzy said evilly, "Just you… and me."

"Exactly," Mojo said, "Tonight, my friend, our time of destruction shall soon arrive." He and Fuzzy have started their usual evil laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile, the limousine driver had arrived at a toy store called Westen's Toy Chest. It had animatronics over the entrance. There was a teddy bear holding a candy cane, an elf popped up in and out of the gift box, a clown holding a trumpet and behind them was Santa Clause. Around the animatronics on top were wrapped gifts in variety of different colors.

The driver got out of the limo and went around the back to open the door for Bubbles.

The blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl came out and looked at this amazing store. She made a joyful surprised look as the driver said to her, "Here we are, ma'am. Westen's Toy Chest."

"Merry Christmas, Bubbles," Bubbles said to herself. She thanked the driver and flew in the store. She was even more amazed when she went in. She could see whistling trains moving around the model houses, small golden gemmed Ferris wheels, and snow globes around the models, decorative ornament stands and figurine stands. She sees lots of toys neatly organized on shelves and large decorated houses that you could fit in, but only small children could easily fit inside. The sounds of the toys tinkering and buzzing were quite amusing to her.

Bubbles even find it more amazing and beautiful when she looked up in the ceiling that was filled with hanging ornaments and Christmas lights. She even sees a second floor that had more toys. She had never been so expectedly excited in her life. She knew that she wasn't dreaming at all. She felt like she was in a dream of being in Santa's workshop in the North Pole.

"This is the greatest accident of my life!" she replied.

Meanwhile on the second floor where more goodies were stored, Mojo and Fuzzy had already hidden themselves in the little houses.

Mojo was hidden in one white house with blue diamond designs on them and Fuzzy was hidden in the pink house with lollipops next to it. They opened their little windows and stick their heads out.

"Fuzzy? Fuzzy?" Mojo wondered with a whisper.

"Hey, nice house," Fuzzy said, "But there's no bathroom in it!"

They paused for a minute when they noticed a customer passing by. They don't want anyone to suspect that they were stowing away in the houses. As soon as the customer walked by, Mojo said to Fuzzy, "All right, Fuzzy. Everybody leaves for a nice holiday off which is a perfect opportunity for us to make our move during the night. We come out of these accursed houses…"

He paused as another customer was walking by. As soon as she was gone, Mojo continued, "And then, we empty the registers and walk out of here."

"Oooooh, great plan, Mojo!" Fuzzy replied. Then, they hid back into their houses.

Meanwhile, it had been like hours since Bubbles had been looking around the shop. She had already picked out a few small dolls and accessories for her _My Little Pony_ toys. She was waiting in line to approach the counter.

"Well, now thank you very much and have a Merry Christmas," the cashier said to one customer in front of the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl, "Say hello to the family for me."

The customer smiled and said, "Thank you, I will." Then, he walked off.

Bubbles approached the counter and showed the cashier the toys.

The cashier was a little curious about a little girl shopping alone without adult supervision.

The cashier is a male young adult looking like in his thirties. He had whitish blonde hair almost the same as Bubbles' hair. He looked like a very humorous, yet a very polite young man. He looked at the toys and asked her, "Are you shopping alone?"

"In New York?" Bubbles asked, "Sir, I'm afraid of my own shadow."

"Oh, well, I was just checking," the cashier said.

"That's very thoughtful of you," Bubbles said politely.

"Oh, well, thank you," the cashier said with a smile.

"You're welcome," Bubbles said.

As soon as the cashier finished examining the items, he said to her, "All right, that'll be $23.75 please."

Bubbles began taking an envelope full of money out of her bag.

The cashier saw it and was surprised to see a bundle of cash in there.

"My, my, my!" he replied, "Where on earth did you get all that money?"

"Um…" Bubbles said, trying to come up with an excuse since the money belongs to Professor Utonium, "I've had a lot of relatives who gave me money for my birthday and I did do a lot of chores and save up."

"Oh," the cashier said, "Well, that explains it."

Bubbles gave him a twenty dollar bill and a five dollar bill. She then decided to bring up a conversion.

"This is a very nice store," she said politely, "one of the finest toy dealerships I've ever visited in my life."

"Oh, well, thank you," the cashier said.

"Mr. Westen must be a really nice guy," Bubbles continued, "letting all the kids come into his store and play with all of his toys. Most toy stores don't allow that."

The cashier chuckled, "Oh, is that so?"

"Yep," Bubbles answered.

"Well, he loves kids," the cashier told her, "As a matter of fact, all the money the store takes in today, Mr. Westen is donating it to the Children's Hospital. And the day after Christmas, we empty all the money in the cash register and Mr. Westen just takes it right down to the hospital." He pointed his finger at a sign that says 'Contributions for St. Anne's Children's Hospital. Bubbles was impressed of this Mr. Westen's generosity.

"That's very nice of him," Bubbles commented.

"Aw, well, children bring him a lot of joy," the cashier said, "as they do to everyone who appreciates them."

Bubbles looked at him with a thoughtful look. She then decided to donate one of the Professor's cash to him, just to be helpful for the Children's Hospital. After all, it is almost Christmas and it's supposed to be about a holiday of giving to loved ones. Bubbles took out a twenty dollar bill out of the envelope and explained to the cashier, "Um, I'm not supposed to spend this money, but I do have twenty dollars for shoveling snow in a jar in my bedroom the other day. I hid it so my sisters wouldn't find it. So I'll pay my daddy back with that. So, I was wondering if you could give this to Mr. Westen as a donation for the hospital."

She handed the twenty dollar bill to the cashier who was surprisingly touching by her explanation and kindness.

"The children need it more than I do," Bubbles continued, "Besides, I'll probably spend it on other stuff I don't need. Something that may rot my teeth and mind."

The cashier smiled at her and said, "Aw, young lady, this is very sweet of you. I'll tell you what. You see that tree over there?"

Bubbles looked at a tall tree that was standing at the edge of the counter. It was decorated with white figurines and ornaments.

"Well, to show our appreciation for your generosity," the cashier told her, "I'm going to let you select an object from our tree that you can take home with you."

"For free?" Bubbles asked with a bewildered expression.

"Oh, yes," the cashier answered, "Eh, oh, may—may I make a suggestion?" He was eyeing something special on the tree, so he thought he could ask her first.

"Sure," Bubbles answered.

The cashier picked up two ornament figurines from the tree. They're both white turtledoves. "Why don't you take the turtledoves?"

"I could have two?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, two turtledoves," the cashier said, "Not exactly. But I'll tell you what you can do. You keep one, and you give the other one to a very special person. You see, turtledoves are symbols of friendship and love. Now, as long as each of you have your own turtledove, you'll be friends forever. Or perhaps even more than friends."

Bubbles was amazed of what he was explaining to her. "Wow! I never knew that. I thought they were just part of a song."

"They are," the cashier said, "And for that for a very special reason."

"Wow, thank you, sir," Bubbles said. The cashier handed the ornaments to her and smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas," the cashier said.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Bubbles said, "Be sure to bundle up if you're going outside. It's awfully cold."

"Oh, yes," the cashier said, "Thank you. I'll be sure to do that."

And with that, they gave each other their final farewell. Bubbles grabbed her things and was about to head out until she noticed something on the upper wall. There was a painted portrait of a same young man as the cashier. At the bottom of the frame was a label that says 'A.J. Westen.'

Bubbles' eyes were a little widened. The cashier who she was talking to must be the owner of the toy store. She turned back to see if he was still at the counter, but he wasn't. She looked up at the painting again and was having some curious thoughts. She made a shrug as if it wasn't much of a big deal and headed out of the store.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bubbles went outside the store to see if the limousine driver is still there. But it seems he wasn't. But that didn't surprise her much. If she was to head back to the hotel, she may need a map to get there. So, she took out a map and used a magnifying glass to plan out a perfect route to go through.

Coming out of the store were Mojo and Fuzzy who were still stretching themselves after fitting themselves in the small houses.

"Well, where to?" Mojo asked.

"Well, you promised you'd take me to the Central Park Zoo," Fuzzy commented.

Mojo let out an arrogated sigh. Suddenly, he noticed something in front of him. Or someone. He was observing the back of a small little girl with blonde pigtails. She was wearing a light blue coat with white fluffed hem and a hat with the same color. On her back is a brown back pack with a blue sewn label on the lid that reads 'Bubbles.'

Mojo at first had his jaws dropped in realization for encountering Bubbles in his presence. How did she get here in New York City? But he swiped that thought away by giving himself a devious grin on his face. He evilly chuckled, "Well, well, well… look who we have here, Fuzzy."

The pink creature looked at where Mojo was pointing. He was also surprised to see Bubbles before him. "Well, what do ya know?" Fuzzy said, "What is she doing here and why ain't she with Blossom and Buttercup?"

"Who cares?" Mojo said, "As long as she's alone and she's not with her sisters, that makes her defenseless and vulnerable. Come, my friend. Let's get her."

They smiled evilly as they began walking toward her quietly while the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl was being distracted of studying her map. As soon as they stopped right behind her, their shadows loom over her and the map.

Bubbles was confused about where those shadows came from, but she was still busy looking at the map until….

"Hello, Bubbles."

The blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl gasped in shock by the sound of a familiar monkey's voice as she dropped the glass and the map. She slowly turned herself around to see who was talking to her. Then, as soon as she turned, she sees Mojo and Fuzzy who were smiling evilly at her. She gasped in horror to see them before her. She thought that they were in jail!

When Fuzzy was about to grab her, Bubbles had no choice but to let out a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her scream stopped the villains from grabbing her as they noticed witnesses who were stopping to see who was screaming. They couldn't take any chances to get caught if they were about to catch Bubbles in public.

Bubbles screamed one more time before starting to fly off from them.

"Argh! Curses!" Mojo replied, "Come on!" He and Fuzzy began running after Bubbles through the streets.

The blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl was trying to blend herself in through the large crowd as she was running away from Mojo and Fuzzy.

The villains, pursuing her, kept on bumping into the pedestrians. Fuzzy grabbed one wrapped package with his sticky hand from one pedestrian, shakes it in his ear and tossed it down. He and Mojo continued running after Bubbles.

Bubbles came up to one point when she hears the vendor announcing the jewelry sale by a small market. Before she moves on, she went up to the table since she has an idea.

"Buy now and avoid the Christmas rush," the vendor replied, "Two for five dollars, four for ten!"

She took out a ten dollar bill and gave it to the vendor, saying quickly but softly, "I would like four pearl necklaces please."

"All right, kiddo," the vendor said, giving her the necklaces as she gave him the money.

"There she is!" Fuzzy's voice in the crowd replied.

"Thank you," Bubbles said to the vendor.

"Merry Christmas," the vendor said.

Then, Bubbles flew off with the pearl necklaces in her hands. Mojo and Fuzzy passed the market area to continue pursuing the Powerpuff Girl.

Bubbles, as she flew in the crowd, pulled the cord off, but still held onto the pearls, waiting for a right moment. She was nearly there to the hotel. She flew across the street and finds a spacious sidewalk. She looked back to see Mojo and Fuzzy still running after her. Then it was a right moment to react. Bubbles slid the pearls off of the cord, causing them to scatter around her. She then flew off.

Mojo and Fuzzy were still running after her across the street. As soon as they came to an area where the scattered pearls were, they stepped on the pearls….

"WHOA!" They yelped. The pearls caused them to slip in the air and they landed on their backs painfully. They moaned in pain as Mojo muttered, "Curses…"

Bubbles looked back and noticed that it worked. "Yes!" She then headed to the hotel.

* * *

Princess was out in front, lecturing the attendant for no reason.

"And don't make me see you kissing another woman again!" she replied, "I don't pay you to goof off!"

"But you don't pay me," the attendant said, "I only work for your father."

"Well, then," Princess said, "I don't have to tell Daddy about it, do I?"

The attendant's eyes were widened in fear and began running off.

Then, she noticed Bubbles flying toward her. This is it. This is Princess' chance to confront her. She made an evil smile as Bubbles approached her in a frantic state.

"Princess, you got to help me!" the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl replied, "Mojo Jojo and Fuzzy Lumpkins are after me!"

"Why, Bubbles, what's the matter?" Princess asked evilly, "Store wouldn't take your…" she snatched one of the envelopes that contains a credit card from Bubbles' pocket and took it out, finishing, "...Stolen credit card?"

Bubbles' heart sank. But she didn't do anything wrong! Why would Princess accuse her of stealing her father's credit card? Yes, Princess is, too, a villain and it wasn't fair of her accusing Bubbles such a horrible thing!

"You are in so much trouble for this, little girl," Princess said with an evil smile, "I'm going to have to call the police on you."

"Please, don't!" Bubbles begged, "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Oh, really, now?" Princess said with a doubtful tone, "I'll tell you what, Bubbles. Tell your sisters to make me a Powerpuff Girl and maybe I'll drop the charges."

Bubbles just couldn't believe this! She should've seen this coming! Princess still wanted to be a part of her team just to show off and to be stronger than her and her sisters. Blackmailing won't do anything good this time, so Bubbles won't take any chances.

"No!" the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl replied, giving her a little sonic screech. Princess was pushed back by a little sonic screech, landing on her back and noticed her running into the hotel. She growled and activated her jet pack, getting up from the ground.

Meanwhile, Mojo and Fuzzy got up and noticed the girls zooming inside the hotel. "She's heading into the hotel!" Mojo shouted.

"What do we do now?!" Fuzzy replied.

"Come with me," Mojo said, "I have an idea!"

He and Fuzzy got up and ran off.

* * *

Princess began chasing after Bubbles with her jet pack. "Get back here, you little thief!" Some of the guests began to notice her chasing after the Powerpuff Girl with their bewildered looks.

As soon as they arrived in the lobby, Princess replied, "STOP THAT POWERPUFF GIRL!" She was about to head for the exit, but Fredrick who was already there, blocked it and was about to grab her, but he missed.

Then, Bubbles headed for the elevator.

"GRAB HER!" Princess ordered.

The female clerk who Bubbles met yesterday was by the elevator and waited to catch her.

Bubbles noticed her and gasped as she continued flying. She noticed an elevator door opening behind the clerk and did a quick thinking. She landed on the floor and ran toward the clerk. Then, she jumped and slid across the floor between the clerk's legs before she was caught. She made it into the elevator.

Then, Fredrick and Princess saw her sliding into the elevator, but what they didn't know that they were running into the clerk.

When the clerk wasn't looking at them, they accidently bumped into her and they all fell onto the floor, groaning in pain.

Bubbles quickly got up and pressed the number 4 button. As the elevator door began to close, Princess struggled to get up, scowling, "Why, you little-"

The elevator door closes before the spoiled brat says a very bad word.

Bubbles leaned her back against the wall with her eyes widened and muttered in a frantic shocking tone, "Oh, my goodness! I've committed credit card fraud!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Princess got up, screaming, "Get me security! We've got to stop that Powerpuff Delinquent!"

The female clerk got up after her, but Fredrick remained on the floor, paralyzed in pain and shock. Princess noticed it and urged in irritation, "Oh, get over here, Fredrick!"

She grabbed his wrist and dragged him along.

* * *

Bubbles finally made it up to the fourth floor. As she takes the key out, she flew over to her room. She unlocked the door and entered. She closed it behind her and flew over to the food cabinet. She opened it and took a couple of cookies and candy out in two seconds. She then flew over to her bedroom. She dropped her bag on the bed and unzipped the first part. She took out her last ticket that takes her back to Townsville. She then stuffed all of her snacks in her bag. She took Octi out of her bag and embraced him in comfort. She was beginning to get scared of people chasing after her and she needed a friend.

"Come on, Octi," Bubbles declared to her doll softly, "I've had enough of this vacation. We're going home."

Meanwhile, Princess, Fredrick, the female clerk, an elderly security guard and a white-haired male attendant emerged from the elevator and ran toward Bubbles' room. Princess took out the key and began unlocking the door. She was hoping to capture the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl.

Bubbles made a quiet gasp. She could hear their voices, knowing that they were coming. She had to think fast before she gets caught. Suddenly, she got an idea. She grabbed a remote from the nightstand and turned on the TV, revealing a disturbed scene from _Angels' Even Dirtier Souls._ ' When she sees Princess and her staff coming in the living room, she turned up a volume and pressed play on the part where Paulie stopped Elizabeth.

"Stop right there!"

Princess and the concierge responded to that order and stopped where she was in the living room. "We're the Morbucks Plaza Hotel concierge, sir!" she announced herself in a determined snobby tone.

Bubbles sees it, fast-forward to another Paulie part, pressing play.

"I knew it was you," Paulie said sarcastically, "I could smell ya getting off the elevator."

Princess had a bewildered face. What is he talking about and who is that man in the bedroom? She hasn't heard from him before. Surely, he might be a relative to Bubbles. But unknown to her, Bubbles was using the tape to make it as if Paulie was actually talking to her.

"You was here last night too, wasn't ya?" Paulie asked gruffly from the bedroom.

Princess heard it, remembering that she did see 'another guest' in the shower last night and answered in a snappy tone, "Oh, yes. I was. So what if I am?"

Bubbles fast-forwarded and pressed play onto another Paulie part.

Paulie's character replied, "You was here, and you was smooching with my brother!"

"What?!" Princess exclaimed, "Now wait just a minute! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

The female clerk was given a confused look as Fredrick rolled his eyes.

Bubbles played another Paulie part.

"Don't give me that," Paulie snapped, "You been smooching with everybody! Snuffy, Al, Leo, Little Mo with the gimpy leg, Cheeks, Bony Bob, Cliff." The staff was disgusted and confused of how Paulie was ranting at Princess as the guard shook his head. When the name Cliff was mentioned, the guard gasped. Princess and the staff turned to him in shock. A gold tag on the guard's coat says 'Cliff' all right.

The guard panicked, replying, "No! It's a lie!" He felt shocked and disgusted about he was accused of having an affair with Princess, a spoiled seven year old rich girl. Even Princess was disgusted and shocked by this accusation.

"I can go on forever, baby!" Paulie continued.

Then, Princess explained in a minor rage, "Now, look here, buster! I don't know what you're talking about and I can have you kick out of this room before you know it! But I'll let you stay here a little longer if you tell me where one of the Powerpuff Girls is! We're looking for her!"

Bubbles couldn't take another one of those blackmails that Princess is scheming, so she unpaused the movie, letting another Paulie scene play.

"All right," Paulie said, "I believe ya…" Then, he took out his machine gun, replying, "…But my tommy gun don't!"

Princess and the staff became shocked when they heard that Paulie had pulled out a gun. She made a very loud gulp in fear.

"Get down on your knees and tell me you love me," Paulie ordered.

Princess hesitated at first but then she softly said to the staff, "On your knees." She and the staff slowly stood on their knees just as Paulie ordered. Princess was nervous to say those three words. She took a deep breath and said with a nervous smile, "I love you!"

Bubbles heard her and couldn't help but to snicker. It was just too funny. She fast-forwarded to the Paulie part and pressed play.

"You got to do better than that!" Paulie replied.

Then, Princess and the staff all said together, "I LOVE YOU!" They were feeling uncomfortable saying it.

Then, Bubbles lets the rest of the scene play and makes her way to the back door.

"Maybe I'm off my hinges, but I believe ya," Paulie said reasonably, ""That's why I'm going to let ya go,"

Princess and the staff sighed in relief. But then, they could hear Paulie's change of tone in anger as he said to them, "I'm going to give ya to the count of 3 to get your lousy, lying, lowdown, 4-flushing carcass out my door!"

They became horrified to hear this and began to race toward the door.

"1…" Paulie counted.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Princess ordered. Fredrick instantly opened the door.

"2…" Paulie continued.

As soon as Princess and the staff were exiting, the sounds of the machine gun and hysterical laugh have occurred. They instantly jumped down and covered her heads with their hands as the disturbing scene continued. Bubbles headed toward the fire escape exit, but before that, she sees them on the floor, fearing for their lives. She finds it a little funny that a movie like that is convincing enough to cause a chaotic disruption. As the movie shooting continued, some of the guests heard the noise and came out of their rooms, wondering what was going on.

As soon as the shooting stops, Paulie replied, "3!"

Bubbles lip-synced as Paulie continued, "Merry Christmas, you dirty little rat." She exited out as the tommy gun continued. Then, she came out to finish lip-syncing the quote.

"And a Happy New Year."

She made a satisfying smile and makes her way down the stairwells as one last shot was fired.

Princess and the staff began to crawl in panic as they noticed the guests staring at them with puzzled expressions.

"Stay in your rooms!" Princess replied to the guards, "This is an emergency! There's an insane guest with a gun!"

She and the whimpering staff continued crawling cautiously away toward the elevator, hoping to find a phone to call the police.

* * *

Bubbles made her way down the stairs about three stories down. When she got up to the first floor, she sees a door that says loading dock. That's her exit! She's going to make it! But as soon as she comes out, she looked back to see if anyone was following her. However, what she didn't notice was that she flew into the arms of…

Mojo Jojo!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Ah-ha! I've got you now!" Mojo said, holding Bubbles by her collar. Fuzzy Lumpkins was next to him, chuckling. He snatched a boarding pass that the blonde-Powerpuff Girl was holding in her hand. He looked at it and laughed, "Ha! Round trip to Miami, eh? What happened, huh, kid? Got on a wrong plane?"

Mojo took the pass from Fuzzy and looked at it. Then, he began ripping it to pieces, saying to Bubbles evilly, "Looks like you won't be needing this, little girl."

"Not all survivors fly to the promised land, Bubbles," Fuzzy snarled at her.

"Let's go," Mojo said as he and the pink creature began dragging her through the allies.

As they walk, the evil monkey said to her, "We've spent many months in jail, thinking we had the worst luck in the world which is very unfortunate for us for a crime we were about to commit which you stopped us from. Well, guess what? We were wrong."

"Yeah," Fuzzy said, "We busted out of the clink, and we're doing good! We're going to be doing something even better because we ain't gonna rob houses anymore! Now we the Sticky Robbers are going to rob the toy stores!"

Mojo chuckled wickedly as Fuzzy told Bubbles their evil plan. What they didn't know was that Bubbles was secretly recording their conversion with her talk-boy recorder in her coat pocket. It might be useful enough for evidence if she needed to bust them once more.

"At midnight tonight," Fuzzy continued, "We're hitting Westen's Toy Chest. Five floors of cash! Then after that, we make a couple of our own phony passports and then off to Africa-"

"Fuzzy!" Mojo angrily replied, interrupting the pink creature, "Fuzzy! Will you be quiet?"

"What's the difference?" Fuzzy asked, "She ain't gonna tell nobody…. Except maybe a mermaid." He chuckled stupidly with that little joke. "Or the undertaker."

Bubbles gasped to that word. The villains may plan to kill her eventually.

"Let's just get her to the subway tunnel," Mojo suggested, "As soon as we send the messages to her sisters, then we'll put her under ice."

They continued walking through the ally way, dragging the poor Powerpuff Girl with them. Before they headed to the streets, Mojo sneered at her, "I've got a gun in my pocket. You keep your mouth shut and I won't have to use it."

Then, they arrived among the streets, still holding Bubbles by her coat collar. She was fearful for her life. She wished that Blossom or Buttercup was here to kick their butts and save her. But she knows that they're in Florida and she is completely on her own. She has to do something before they could do something awful to her.

As soon as they stopped, they waited for a light to change to green, so they could walk across the street. Bubbles made a couple of glances at Mojo and Fuzzy who were too distracting looking both ways across the street. Then, she noticed a woman in front of her. She was struck with an idea.

The blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl reached her hand as far as she could without letting Mojo or Fuzzy noticing and gave the woman's rear end a small pinch. She shot her hand back to freeze her.

Then, the woman felt the pinch and turned back to Fuzzy and Mojo. It was a same Goth girl that the villains met yesterday. She gasped in anger, seeing that Fuzzy was the one.

The pink creature had a goofy look on his face when he was looking both ways at the street. Then, he noticed the girl before him and gave her a bad perverted smile. "Well, howdy there, little lady."

The Goth woman was very angry. Not only she accused him of pinching her rear end, but he was trying to flirt with her. So, she punched him in the nose to knock him down on the ground.

"Ow!" Fuzzy replied, falling on his back, letting Bubbles go.

"He did it!" Bubbles replied, pointing her finger at Mojo.

"Wait!" the evil monkey replied to the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl with a glare, "Did what?"

The Goth woman turned to Mojo and gave him a punch in the nose.

"Ouch!" the evil monkey replied, falling on his back and letting Bubbles go.

Then, Bubbles turned to the woman and said politely, "Thank you."

The woman gave her a nod with only one word, "Hmph." That must've mean you're welcome. That was lucky enough that she was saved by that Goth woman.

While Mojo and Fuzzy were on the ground holding their noses in pain, Bubbles makes her escape by flying toward Central Park.

"Get her, will ya?!" Mojo replied.

"She's headin' toward the park!" Fuzzy replied.

"What are you doing, you fool?!" Mojo replied, "Get up! Don't let her escape!" They both got up and started chasing after Bubbles toward Central Park.

Bubbles took a flight of stairs toward the bridge and flew under it. She stopped and sees a lineup of carriages harnessed by horses. On the back of the carriages were chests. And they look big enough to hide in. So, Bubbles flew to one of them and stowed herself away in a chest.

Mojo and Fuzzy ran down the stairs, still looking for Bubbles. Then, they noticed a herd of kids walking down the street.

"There!" Fuzzy replied, thinking that she could be in that crowd. They started to look for her as Fuzzy kept on stealing the hats from the complaining children.

"Ah-ha!" Fuzzy replied, "Mojo!"

"What?!" Mojo replied.

"I've got her!" Fuzzy replied, grabbing a small blonde-haired four year old girl.

"You idiot! That's not her!" Mojo replied.

Then the girl started crying. "Mommy!"

A woman with an umbrella came up to them and started whacking them with it. "Put my baby down! Get away from my baby!" she replied continuously.

Even after letting the girl go, the woman was still hitting them in the heads with an umbrella. Mojo and Fuzzy ran away from them as they rubbed their heads. They looked back one more time down the street in the park for Bubbles.

The evil monkey made a regretful growl. "I should've shot her while I had a chance. I hate pulling a job knowing that she's on a loose. She may easily track us down."

Fuzzy said to him with a doubtful tone, "Oh, what can she do? She's just a little girl. Little girls are helpless."

"But not this little girl," Mojo said, "She has superpowers, remember?"

"Yeah," Fuzzy answered, "But she's without her sisters. Like you said before, she's helpless without them. This time she doesn't have a houseful of dangerous booby traps to get us with. Don't ya see? She's in the park and she's alone. Heard that she's afraid of the dark. Wait until nightfall and she's going to be scared stiff."

Mojo was somewhat amused by his comment and made a devious smile. "I see. You are right, my friend. Poor little defenseless Bubbles all alone in the park without Blossom and Buttercup to protect her. Oh, that should cut off her spirit for messing with us."

They both snickered with each other as Mojo concluded, "Good luck, little girl." Then, they started to head back to the city. Fuzzy randomly stole a hat from a random person.

Bubbles had been hiding in a chest on the carriage for a while. She embraced Octi to her chest and endured a couple of tears from her eyes.

"I want to go home," she sobbed tearfully. Not only this vacation is turning worst, but her Christmas Eve was getting a little wrecked again. She had thought that good things would come when they come with accidents, but as they say, the grass is always greener. She began to regret her wish just like she did last year when she was left alone at her home.

"Professor…. Where are you…?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Miami, Florida, it had been miserable and rainy ever since the Utonium family and friends arrived. They had not done one fun thing since they arrived. They were still in their small motel room, waiting for a call from the police, so they would know what happened to Bubbles. They had not yet gone to swimming or anyplace. They didn't even go to Disneyworld. They were just sitting in their motel room in misery, waiting for something good to happen.

The Utonium family and friends began to watch _It's a Wonderful Life_ on television which was spoken in Spanish audio. They were bewildered and sickened by this, bored out of their minds as they watched it.

This was a very disappointed vacation for them. And this was not just as Professor Utonium had planned it. The family and friends were groaning and moaning of this miserable trip.

Then the telephone began to ring.

"Turn that down!" Professor Utonium replied, running to the phone.

Blossom grabbed the remote and turned the volume down.

Professor Utonium ran to the phone, picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Professor Utonium, please," the voice on the phone said. It was a same airport security officer he and Blossom had met yesterday.

"This is he," Utonium said.

"Sir, we've found your daughter," the officer said.

"Oh, my goodness!" Utonium replied.

Blossom flew over to him and said, "What? What is it?" The family and friends turned to him for attention.

"It's the police," the Professor said, "They know where Bubbles is."

"Where?" Blossom asked.

As soon as the officer told him where Bubbles is, the Professor replied, "She's in New York City!"

Everyone gasped in surprise, replying, "New York?!"

"She's actually in New York City?!" Marc replied.

He covered his ear to listen to the officer, trying to drown out the commotion from the party.

"She checked into the Morbucks Plaza Hotel with your credit card," the officer continued.

"Well, I'm sure she was scared," Utonium said, "I know she's not a troublemaker."

"Professor, what's happening?" Blossom replied desperately.

Before the officer continued, Professor said to him, "Would you please hold on a second?" He turned to Blossom and answered, "Bubbles used my credit card into check into Morbucks Plaza Hotel."

Blossom was a little surprised by this. She knows very well that Princess is there since her father owns it. And that could be trouble.

"Do they still have her?" Blossom asked.

Utonium turned back to the phone and asked, "Do you have her?"

"No, but the police are still looking for her," the officer told him. Blossom heard it and replied, "Darn it!" She was hoping that Bubbles was still at the hotel safe and sound.

"Can you come to New York City as soon as possible?" the officer asked.

"Yes," Utonium said, "Ok, we're on the next flight out. Thank you."

As soon as he hung up the phone, he declared to the family and friends, "We're going to New York City! Everyone pack up and move it!"

Everyone applauded and cheered, "Yes!" Finally, they're leaving this miserable place!

Utonium began packing up his clothes as he continued explaining to Blossom.

"She must've run away from the hotel when they were questioning her about the card," he told her, "She must be so scared."

"I wonder if she's stopping by Aunt Georgia's place," Blossom said.

"I think she and your uncle are still in Japan," Utonium said.

"Don't they have a house sitter?" Blossom asked.

"I don't think so," Utonium answered, "I think they're still renovating."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in New York, Bubbles had been wondering around the streets for a while. Since she can't go back to the hotel, she decided to drop in by her aunt's penthouse. She took out her father's address book and flew down the neighborhood.

It was already nightfall and she had arrived at the staircase of the townhouse. She looked at the address book, studying her aunt's address to double check. She looked up at the townhouse and it does look like a place since she sees an address number. But the penthouse looked dark and empty in the inside.

Bubbles approached the door and knocked on it. She knocked the second time. But still no answer. She looked through the mail slot, moving her eyes toward the darkness. This place looked like it had been renovated and no one was working on it since then.

"Hello?" she called out through the slot, "Aunt Georgia? Uncle Robert? Is there anybody home?"

But there was no answer. She wondered why. She then tried to call out a little louder. "Hello? Is there anybody home? It's me, your sweetest niece, Bubbles!... Aunt Georgia?... Uncle Robert?"

But there was still no answer. So she figures that nobody was home after all. She was so disappointed. So, she left the property and went down to the streets.

It was cold and dark out in the city. Bubbles was still afraid of the dark. When she started to walk down the streets, she held Octi in one arm for comfort. The area she was about to walk by was very, very terrifying. She could see the faces of the pedestrians shaded in blackness. Some of them were horrid and hideous, they were scaring her. She passed by one male walker who was muttering endlessly in gibberish to himself.

The blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl whimpered and trembled in fear, holding Octi in her arm. She walked by a homeless man who was scavenging for something valuable. She sees him carrying a wine bottle, and she noticed that he was holding it to his chest as he lowly glared at her.

Bubbles was frightened and moved on. Then, a pacing pedestrian walked pass by her, causing her to back off carefully, but she had her leg bumped into a shadowy figure who was sitting by a tree. She turned to see who it was and discovered an obese homeless guy who was drugged on a smoking cigarette.

"Watch it, girlie!" the guy said evilly. He laughed at her, showing her a bunch teeth gaps in his mouth.

Bubbles whimpered fearfully by this, holding Octi to her as she continued walking down the dark streets. She really hates this. She wants to go home so bad. Then, she noticed two women who were in their fur coats and impolite clothes, smoking their cigarettes. One of them wickedly smiled and asked her in an eerie mocking tone, "Hey, looking for your mommy to read you a bedtime story?"

The women both laughed at her, leaving her quivering her lips and having her body trembled. She flew away from them and looked over to one empty street.

"Taxi!" she replied.

The taxi cab heard her and parked next to the sidewalk. Bubbles flew over to the cab and went in. She sighed in relief, saying, "Boy. It's scary out there."

Then the male driver turned to her, revealing his hideous face. One of his eyes was whitely clouded as he showed her his rotten yellowish brown grin.

"Ain't much better in here, kid," he said to her gruffly.

Bubbles was horrified of his look with a couple of gasps. She quickly pulled herself out of the cab and flew toward Central Park.

She comes to a quiet area where no one was around. She was still very much afraid of the dark, but as long as there are light lamps around, she should be able to see. She came across the bridge and hid herself among the rocks. She panted exhaustedly, holding her octopus doll to her chest.  
"Oh, Octi!" she replied, "I don't want to ever take a vacation like this again!" She embraced her doll one more time before she takes her bag off of her back and placed him inside. She then took off her gloves and unzipped the front of the bag. She takes out one cookie that she took from the hotel and gave it one bite.

Suddenly, Bubbles heard a pigeon flapping down, landing on a boulder next to her. She noticed it and made a smile. She loves animals after all. Since its here, she decided to feed him some of the cookie crumbs.

She reached her hand out underneath the bird so he could have some of the crumbs. More pigeons from the tree came over to feast on the crumbs. Only four more came and peak the crumbs out of her hands.

"Where are you guys coming from?" Bubbles asked curiously, "I don't know if I have enough for everyone. How hungry are you?"

As soon as she feels that there aren't any cookie crumbs left, she pulled her hand back and said with a giggle, "Well, you guys ate all of my food." She rubbed her hands together to get the smallest peck of crumbs off of them.

Suddenly, the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl noticed something rising behind the boulder she was leaning on. Rising slowly behind from the boulder was a young blonde-haired boy in poor clothes and had more pigeons on his head, shoulders and arms.

Bubbles had realized that it was Boomer again. She became instantly scared as he was staring blankly yet sternly into her fearful widened eyes. When he was leaning toward her, Bubbles gave out a long scream.

When she was about to fly away, she couldn't escape because her foot was stuck in a tight gap between the two rocks. She struggled to get it out, but it won't budge. She noticed Boomer floating toward her. He was staring giving her a blank glare at her.

Bubbles had feared that he may attack her anytime while she was still remained helpless. She looked up and sees that he was coming close to her.

She screamed one more time as Boomer reached his hand out for her. She then leaned her front against the rock, too frightened to look what he was about to do to her since she had her foot stuck.

But suddenly, Bubbles felt her foot being pulled off until it was out. She looked at her foot, and then started to fly off from Boomer. She looked back to see if he was chasing her with a glance, but before she could go under the bridge, she stopped. She looked back at him and saw that he wasn't going after her. He was just sitting on the rock, hanging out with a bunch of pigeons.

Why isn't he chasing after her? She doesn't understand this at all. Boomer is one of the Rowdyruff Boys, one of the most dangerous teams in Townsville! Sure, Boomer is not too bright from time to time, but he can be as dangerous as his brothers. The question is, why would he help Bubbles out? Something wasn't right. He can't be trusted like she wouldn't trust Princess for deceiving her.

Bubbles began floating toward Boomer until she stopped in a distance a couple of feet away from him.

Boomer made a couple of glances at her before turning his attention to the pigeons. Without looking at her, he said, "Babe, you've got problems."

Bubbles made an irritated expression for that comment.

"Look, Boomer," the blonde-haired Powerpuff said, "I'm sorry I screamed in your face. I know that I couldn't trust you, but… you were just trying to help me, right?"

"Well, yeah," Boomer answered, "I don't know why, babe."

"I have a name, you know," Bubbles snapped softly, "My name is Bubbles."

"I know that," Boomer sneered jokingly.

Bubbles doesn't know what to say with a pause. Sometimes Boomer can be such a smart mouth, but for some reason, he seemed a little nicer to her in that soft tone. She hasn't seen him acting like that before. Did something happen between him and his brothers? She wanted to ask him that, but she doesn't know how to ask him about it without any more conflicts.

"Well," Bubbles explained honestly, "I did see you yesterday. You had pigeons all over you. Somehow at first, you looked so scary, you were about to attack me. I've never seen you this scary like that before. You weren't so scary every time my sisters and I confronted you and your brothers. But when I think about it, I don't think you don't look too bad. You seemed very compassionate with the birds. They must be all over you because they like you."

Boomer petted one of the cooing pigeons on his arm, listening to Bubbles talking. He looked a little bored of what she has to say to her, but in the inside, he seemed a little touched of how she suddenly revealed how she feels about him.

"Wow," Boomer said, "Didn't know girls like you have such awkward feelings like that. I thought they were yucky."

Bubbles at first thought he was being sarcastic about her explanation, but then, by the tone of his soft voice, she wasn't seemed offended. Then she said, "Listen, if I'm bothering you, I can go now. I'll see you when I come back to Townsville."

She was about to leave until Boomer's voice stopped her. "Don't go. You ain't bothering me."

Bubbles turned to him with curiosity and asked, "So, I'm not much a pain of a butt for a yucky girl like me?"

Boomer answered with a chuckle, "You are still a pain of a butt, but that doesn't mean you're a yucky girl."

At least he sounded a little too honest. It scared Bubbles a little since she still doesn't trust him, but then, somehow, she didn't even bother to run away from him anyways. He sounded like that he was actually opening himself up to her.

Bubbles looked up and noticed a bunch of pigeons sitting on the tree branches. She curiously asked the blonde-haired Rowdyruff Boy, "Do these birds come down on their own, or do you have to call them?"

Boomer heard her question and got up from the rock. He began to float toward her. Bubbles was a little scared at first, but she didn't run away from him.

Boomer approached Bubbles as he sticks his hand in his pouch. He took out a handful of bird seed and told her, "Here, give me your hand."

Bubbles sticks her right hand out to him and he handed her a handful of bird seed.

"They can hear it," he told her.

Bubbles couldn't help but to smile. Then she tossed the seed up in the air and they all scattered around them.

Suddenly a flock of pigeons began flying down, spiraling around them for food. Bubbles was amazed of how those pigeons were reacting to the sound of the bird seeds dropping on the ground. Boomer scoffed with a chuckle, somewhat amused by the look on Bubbles' face.

"This is amazing!" she replied.

"I know," Boomer commented.

Then Bubbles said to him, "It's getting cold out. I'm planning on to get a cup of hot chocolate. I was wondering if you would like to come along. I'll buy it for you. My treat."

Boomer was touched by how Bubbles offered him a cup of hot chocolate. He usually steals from stores and other places, including from other people, but this time, he didn't feel like stealing.

"Heh, sure, why not?" Boomer answered, "As long as you're buying. I got no money anyways."

"Figures," Bubbles said with a giggle, "I don't know if I wanted to spend Christmas Eve in Central Park. I should go someplace to warm up for a while."

"Hey," Boomer said, "I know a place where we can warm up. It's my own secret hideout. No one, not even my brothers, knows about it. I'll let you come with me. But you have to promise me not to tell anyone about this. Or else I may regret saving you."

Bubbles knew that even when he was joking, he still sounded serious. So, she said, "Don't worry. I promise. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a finger in my eye."

"Good," Boomer said, "Follow me."

With that, he and Bubbles began flying out of Central Park.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

After they departed from Central Park, Bubbles and Boomer went to a nearest café shop to buy themselves some warm drinks and a couple of cookies. After that, Boomer led Bubbles to the Carnegie Hall where he showed her that he was hiding in the attic where the unused and used dusty instruments were kept. Bubbles looked into a gap where she could actually see an orchestra performing Christmas music. She was amazed at what she was witnessing. She could see a long composer, composing orchestral Christmas music and there were at least more than two dozen of musicians performing in response to composing. Right now, they were performing 'O Come All Ye Faithful.'

The blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl could see that the audience seats were packed and they were amused by the powerful effect of music. She was very moved by music, she wanted to stay there all the time. She turns away from the gap and began looking around, browsing at the instruments.

"Very moving music," Bubbles said to Boomer in awe, "This place is great."

Boomer was sitting on a chair while sipping a bit of cocoa.

"I've heard the world's great music from here," he told her, "Ella Fitzgerald, Count Basie, Frank Sinatra, Luciano Pavarotti, and so forth."

Bubbles went over to some of the pigeons which were sitting on one of the instruments. She took out one of her cookies, crushes it into pieces with her hand and feeds the crumbs to them.

"So, Boomer," the Powerpuff Girl said, "Do you bring your friends up here?"

"Nah," Boomer answered, "I don't have any friends at all."

"Oh…" Bubbles said sadly, "I'm sorry. But what about your brothers? Do you bring them up here?"

"No," Boomer answered, "They don't like this kind of music. I told them one time I do, and they freaked out on me. Brick gave me a punch in a nose for liking these so-called lame opera music."

"Oh," Bubbles said, "That's very mean."

"Yeah," Boomer said, "Let's just say that I'm a black sheep of the team. My brothers see me but they tried to ignore me. Just because I'm part of a team doesn't mean I'm part of the family. After all, they preferred if I wasn't part of the family."

Bubbles felt sorry for Boomer already. His brothers intended to scold him for no reason. She had seen it before.

"Yeah," she said, "It's kind of like that with my sisters. I'm a black sheep of the Powerpuff Girls just because I'm the innocent and nice. Buttercup and Blossom think I whine too much."

Boomer chuckled, "Yeah, that figures." Then, he let out a sigh and began to explain, "You know, kid? From what I learned from HIM, everyone just wanted to fight for positions. They wanted to be seen and heard, but no matter what, they shall always be ignored. Like me with my brothers. Even HIM ignored me sometimes when I wanted to say something to HIM."

"But why are you still working for HIM?" Bubbles asked, "He is my enemy after all. I don't think you should work for HIM."

Boomer snickered, "Just because he revived me and my brothers doesn't mean we intentionally worked for HIM. There was one thing we matter the most and that is destroying you and your sisters."

"Yeah, that figures a lot," Bubbles said lowly.

"However," Boomer continued as Bubbles approached him, sitting next to him, "Something about you is… distracting me. It was as if I never wanted to hurt you at all… If I say this in front of my brothers, then they'll kill me."

Bubbles looks at Boomer with sympathy and curiosity. Sure, he is her rival counterpart, but something about him makes her feel sorry for him. Boomer isn't always sound like a bad guy.

"Well, you don't have to say anything to them," Bubbles told him, "I felt like that with my sisters. Maybe Blossom liked this kind of music, but not Buttercup. She finds them boring. One time we went to this symphony concert, she fell asleep and made some loud snoring noises. So, during the intermission, the Professor had her sleep in the car while we finish watching the concert."

Boomer chuckled a little. She talked too much which is annoying, but he didn't seem to be annoyed by her presence at all. He didn't show much expression, but he is enjoying her company.

The blonde Rowdyruff Boy took a deep breath and explained, "You know? I'm not always as bad as my brothers are. I'm not actually tough enough to beat you girls. I tried to act tough and strong, but my brothers are telling me for a fact that I'm not. It's as if they wanted to be stronger than I am. Mostly Brick."

"No offense," Bubbles commented, "But your brothers sound like jerks."

Boomer made a simple grin and said, "It's ok. Don't worry about it. My brothers are jerks. But if I tell them that, then they'll hit me again. After all, family's family. I always get my heart broken. Then, one day something happened and I ended up here."

"Oh," Bubbles said with concern, "So, what happened?"

Boomer made an uncomfortable look and explained, "Well, it happened about a month ago. Brick and Butch were punching some of the people at the Salvation Army area and I had to be the only one who takes red bucket. When I heard the cops arrive, only Brick and Butch flew away, but me… well, they left me behind and I was caught. I tried to escape, but somehow I was overpowered. I spent three days in prison, thinking about how my own brothers would just abandon me like that. Then there I was, moping around like a delinquent when I should be getting out of bars. So, I blasted my way out. It was too easy. When I flew back to my hideout, I overheard my brothers saying that they don't care if I'm in jail. I was heart-broken badly this time. And… I've decided not to trust them for a while. Therefore, I ran away. To make this story short, I ended here in New York and made some friends with the pigeons.

"You see, if there was a friend or a brother who would abandon me, I don't know if I could trust 'em again. That's why I've stopped trusting people. I don't want to get hurt again. They intend to forget about me."

Bubbles felt sympathized with Boomer. Sure, his brothers would pick on him for being dense, but she had never thought she would hurt him that way by leaving him behind. That was a cruel thing to do.

"I guess that is a bad thing to do," she told him, "I do have to say that just because they wanted to abandon you doesn't mean you're officially kicked out of a family. You were created that way. I don't think people mean to forget to remember you. Maybe it just happens. My grandmother always says if my head wasn't screwed on, I'd leave it on the school bus."

Boomer explained, "I'm just afraid if I do trust someone including my brothers, then I would be one broken Rowdyruff Boy."

"I understand, Boomer," Bubbles said, "You... you don't have to trust someone. You see. About two years ago, I used to have a really nice pair of roller blades. I'm afraid to break them, so I put them in a box. And you know what happened?"

"You got me," Boomer said with a shrug. To him, it sounded very lame, but he listened to her anyways.

"I outgrew them," Bubbles answered, "I never wore them outside once. I only wear them in my room a few times."

"A person's heart and a person's feelings are a lot different than skates," Boomer told her.

"Well, they're almost the same thing," Bubbles explained, "Even if you are a villain and my rival, you still have a heart. But if you aren't going to use it, then what's the difference if it gets broken? If you keep it to yourself, maybe it'll be like my roller blades; when you do decide to try it, it won't be any good. I think you should give them a chance. You've got nothing to lose. Like they say, if there's something you don't succeed, try, try again."

Boomer was a little irritated by her advice. However, it sounded pretty convincing. Maybe Bubbles was onto something.

"You got a bit of the truth in there somewhere," the blonde-haired Rowdyruff Boy told her.

"I believe so," Bubbles said, "Your heart may have been broken, but it is never fully gone. If it was gone, then you would become so heartless. Especially toward your pigeon friends."

Boomer was touched by her words. He made a slight smile and said, "Thanks… Do you know it's been the long time since I've actually talked to anybody?"

"Not that I know of," Bubbles answered, "But it's ok. For some reason, you seemed like a fun guy to talk to. You're not boring and even if we fight each other, I find you very nice. You don't mumble or spit, though I do know you spit from time to time. You should talk to people other than your brothers more often. Nice time you should wear a coat that doesn't have pigeon droppings on it."

Boomer had no choice but to chuckle at that comment. He finds it funny.

"Guess I had been working hard to keep people away from me, haven't I?" he told her.

"Well, I've always think about what I do when I'm alone," Bubbles continued, "But even if I'm alone, it still isn't fun as I thought it was at all. I didn't care how much people tease me sometimes, I'd rather be with somebody than by myself."

"Uh-huh," Boomer said, folding his arms across his chest, "Then, what are you doing here wandering around the streets all by yourself on Christmas Eve? Did you get into trouble?"

Bubbles made a depressed face and said admittedly, "Yeah…"

"What happened?" Boomer asked.

"Let's just say a lot of things," Bubbles explained, "Like fighting with my sisters and other stuff like that."

Boomer made a half smile and asked, "Did you know that most of the good deeds erase the bad deeds?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I have enough time to make good deeds to erase the bad deeds," Bubbles answered.

"But you're one of the Powerpuff Girls," Boomer told her, "And also, it's Christmas Eve. Good deeds count for extra tonight."

"They do?" Bubbles asked curiously.

Boomer urged, "Well, duh! Of course they do! Are you that silly?" He didn't feel like saying stupid to her. "You should think of an important thing you can for the sake of others and go for it."

Bubbles had never heard him sounded serious before. She made a smile and said, "Ok…. It's getting late. I have to be going." She began heading out until she turned to him, "When you come back to Townsville, I hope things turn out ok. I hope we could see each other again with or without fighting."

Boomer gave her a nod and said, "Thanks, Bubbles."

"Um, tell the birds I said good-bye?" the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl asked.

"I will," Boomer said.

"Merry Christmas," she said.

"Merry Christmas," Boomer said.

"If you need someone to trust," Bubbles told him in a promising tone, "it can be me. You can always talk to me."

"Try not to keep promises you can't keep," Boomer told her, "But I'll keep that in mind."

Bubbles gave him one last nod and headed out the window, leaving the blonde-haired Rowdyruff Boy with the birds. She was thinking in her thought about what he had told her. Perhaps she could do a good deed tonight. Like she did last year.

Before she could fly off the roof, she sees something in a distance. She sees a same star that she saw last night on a same building. It was shining yellow. Wondering where it was glowing, she decided to investigate. So, she flew off of the roof, heading toward that star.

Bubbles discovered that the shining star is on top of the roof at St. Anne's Hospital for Children. She landed on the snowy ground and looked up at the windows which were decorated with Christmas Stickers. She even looked up at the star on the roof by the starless sky. She still had been thinking in her thought about what Boomer had told her about good deeds and bad deeds. Though she is a Powerpuff Girl, she does not know her own strength without her sisters. Yes, she did a very good deed on her own last year, but she wasn't sure if she were going to do a right thing. But tonight's Christmas Eve, anything's possible.

Bubbles took Octi out and embraced him in comfort. Then, she sees someone watching her by the window. It was a little three year old girl in a pink robe, sitting by the window on a hospital bed. She had no hair since she had cancer. She was holding a white lamb doll in her arms for comfort. She looked sadly to the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl's eyes.

Bubbles had never seen sick children in the hospital before nor was she experiencing young patients in the hospital during her visits to the doctor. She may have heard of them on the news, but she had felt so sorry for them.

The little girl with the lamb doll waved softly to Bubbles as the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl waved back at her. They were both staring at each other as Bubbles began to remember some of the things that certain characters she encountered had told her.

" _You're one of the Powerpuff Girls,"_ Boomer's voice said, _"And also, it's Christmas Eve. Good deeds count for extra tonight."_

" _All the money the store takes in today, Mr. Westen is donating it to the Children's Hospital,"_ a cashier's voice (who is actually Mr. Westen) said.

" _At midnight tonight,"_ Fuzzy's voice said, _"We're hitting Westen's Toy Chest… Yay! I got my own echoing dialogue!"_

(Ok, shut up, Fuzzy. You're ruining this moment.)

After remembering their words and carefully think deep within her thoughts, Bubbles had begun to form her determined expression. She looked down to her beloved octopus doll and said, "Octi, they can mess with a lot of things. But they can't mess with kids on Christmas." With that determination tone, it was decided that she is going to stop Mojo Jojo and Fuzzy Lumpkins from robbing the toy store. And so, after placing Octi back in her bag, she started to jolt in the air and flew throughout the city. She has an idea how to stop those villains. This is like last year when they were attempting to rob her home. She can't let them commit the same crime at the toy store on Christmas. She knows that there was another Christmas in the trenches.

She was flying in the air toward her aunt's renovated vacant townhouse. As soon as she arrived, she looked at the townhouse for a brief moment before entering the roof.

As soon as she arrived on the roof, Bubbles went inside and looked around the townhouse. She noticed earlier that it was nearly 9 o clock and she has until midnight to set up her booby traps before she could stop Mojo and Fuzzy at the toy store. So, she has to work as fast as she could to get everything set up. She studied around the townhouse, getting the ideas where to set the traps before making a blueprinted plan.

Later on, Bubbles unfolded the map she had drawn on one of her aunt's blueprints earlier, revealing where to put the traps in each room. It was entitled 'Operation Ho Ho Ho.' Bubbles made a simple nod, having confidence within herself. But hopefully, it should work.

Bubbles went up to the third floor and opened up a wheeling tool chest. She only takes out a blowtorch and an electronic stapler which are for the first floor. She went down to the basement, pouring a can of green liquid-like soap soda all over the floor by the shelf filled with paint cans. She takes a pair of pincers which were connected to the electrical AC box and placed them on the metal cords behind the basement sink. She went outside the townhouse in the back ally where she poured some of the soap soda on the paint roller. She flew up to the bottom of the fire escape ladder which was about 10 feet in the air and spreads the soap soda on the first bar about three times.

The blonde-Powerpuff Girl then went out to the front of the townhouse and neatly piled up a dozen of greasy paint cans at the right side of a standing wooden platform. She then went to the bathroom and poured a large canister of flammable liquid into the toilet. She also hung a blowtorch on top of the entrance to the bathroom. She had the cord on the lightbulb connected to the trigger.

She then went to the living room, hung a wooden ladder up to a large hole which led her up to the second floor. She took a saw and sawed above the third bar slightly, so when one of the villains climbed on it, his weight would cause the ladder to snap completely. She went up to the third floor and takes a rope, tied one end around a 100 pound bag of cement powder and threw the rest of it into the hole which was all the way down to the basement. She then went up to the roof with another rope. She tied one end around a standing metal pipe and shoved the rest in a canister of kerosene.

Lastly, Bubbles pulled all of the wooden beams by the front door in the living room, revealing a really large hole to the basement.

With most of the traps set up in the townhouse, it was almost midnight which is a perfect timing for the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl to head for the toy store. She took one long wooden beam and a metal bucket with her as she flew toward there, hoping that she could save Christmas once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Morbucks Plaza Hotel, Professor Utonium, Blossom, Buttercup and their family and friends had arrived there as soon as their plane made it to New York City. The Professor and the remaining Powerpuff Girls were very upset with the staff that Bubbles wasn't there. The staff explained to them what happened; even Princess with much of an unfeeling tone told them her side of the story.

They were left with anger and disbelief about Bubbles checking in on her own without supervision and left after being accused of a stolen credit card.

But one female clerk nervously tried to smooth the confrontation down by offering them a very best thing the hotel could give them. "We'd like to offer you a complimentary suite while you're here. It's a penthouse with a view of the Central Park. I think you'll find it quite satisfied. It was recently vacated by the Countess of Worcestershire."

Fredrick also made a nervous smile with the clerk, hoping to convince the Utonium family and friends, but so far it wasn't working. Even Princess wasn't convinced enough. She doesn't care about Bubbles at all.

"What kind of a hotel allows a six year old special child to check in alone?" Utonium asked in a steaming tone.

"The girl had a very convincing story," the clerk said honestly in an assuring tone.

Buttercup then blurted out, "Oh, come on! What kind of morons do you have working here?!"

The staff was somewhat a little shocked and perplexed by her tone, but the female clerk made another nervous smile and answered, trying to make the confrontation a little smoother, "The finest in New York."

"Yes, yes," Fredrick muttered with a nervous nod.

"I've seen worst," Princess said coldly.

Blossom then replied, "Well, when you discovered that the Professor's credit card was stolen-"

"Hey, I was the one who discover it!" Princess interrupted, "I was only trying to do what's best for the hotel to keep that little thief from a crime she was about to commit."

"Then, why did you let her leave?" Buttercup replied angrily.

"Well, when I was about to ask her what she had done, she flew out of here," Princess said lowly.

Neither of Blossom or Buttercup believed her. Knowing Princess, she only wanted to be one of the Powerpuff Girls, so the black-haired Powerpuff Girl replied in an accusing tone, "Nuh-uh! You don't care about the hotel at all! You're a spoiled brat! You only care about becoming a Powerpuff Girl! So you were about to blackmail Bubbles with credit fraud, and you scared her away! Oh, why I oughta-"

Before Buttercup was about to do anything reckless in the hotel, Blossom ceased her quickly and then told Princess in the lecturing tone, "Look, it's bad enough that you nearly ruined Christmas one year, but it's Christmas Eve, and because of you, our sister is lost in one of the biggest cities in the world!"

Princess was steamed up in anger when listening to their lectures. She really hated to be lectured. She was spoiled long enough to take such criticism. Even the female clerk and Fredrick nodded with agreement that it was her fault that Bubbles ran away. The spoiled brat noticed their nods and glared at them deathly.

Professor Utonium then said to Fredrick, "Could you take our family and our luggage up to the room, please?"

"Yes, sir," Fredrick said, walking toward the family. He was satisfied to be away from Princess. After he and the Utonium family and friends left the lobby, Utonium said to Blossom and Buttercup, "Girls, I'm going down to the police station and make sure they're doing everything in their power to find Bubbles. I want you two to stay here with your aunt, uncle, your grandfather and the kids."

Then, Buttercup replied, "No way! I want to go out and look for her!"

"Buttercup!" Blossom replied.

"With all due respect, young lady," the female clerk said with a smile, "your sister is lost in one of the biggest cities in the world."

Utonium took it as an insult and said to the clerk reasonably, "Could you kindly stay out of it please?"

"As you wish, sir," the clerk said nervously, hoping not to speak out of turn again.

"Thank you," Utonium said. Then, he said to Buttercup, "Buttercup, it's bad enough I lost Bubbles. I don't want to lose you too. It's dangerous for you to run around New York City all by yourself."

"But Professor, I'm a Powerpuff Girl," Buttercup urged, "If Bubbles can do it, then I can do it too."

"But Buttercup-" Utonium was about to explain but then, the black haired girl replied, "Please, Professor! It's my fault she was like this, so I want to make amends!"

Utonium stared at Buttercup with concern. He knows that she desperately wanted to look for Bubbles after what she had done to her at the Christmas Pageant.

Then, Blossom stepped in and said, "If Buttercup wants to find Bubbles, then I want to find her too, Professor. She's one of us Powerpuff Girls and I'm their leader. So, it's my responsibility to ensure her safety. And we won't celebrate Christmas without our sister."

Buttercup nodded with agreement.

Utonium stared at him with his heart touched. Now, that was a Christmas spirit he has seen before like last year. And so he nodded and said, "All right, girls. You can go and look for your sisters, but be very careful out there, ok?"

"Yes, Professor," Blossom and Buttercup said together.

Princess, in disbelief, said in a disgusted tone, "Oh, please! So what if you don't celebrate Christmas without Bubbles? It's better off that you go on without her. That's one less Powerpuff Girl to worry-"

Suddenly, Buttercup instantly slapped her across the left cheek, giving her a hard sting. Blossom and Utonium was left in shock and disbelief when they watched her slap her like that. Buttercup is the toughest of the Powerpuff Girls, so when the line is crossed, she is not the one to be messed up. Even Princess knew better than that.

Buttercup gave her a death glare as the spoiled brat made a nervous smile. "Um, do warm yourselves up. It's awfully chilly out there," she simply commented.

Then, she had her eyes full of tears as her lips quivered before running away crying.

"That's better," Buttercup said.

"Wow, Buttercup," Blossom said, "Just… wow…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The clock post had already struck twelve. The day of Christmas had arrived. Bubbles, still carrying a wooden beam and a metal bucket, was flying toward Westen's Toy Chest. She hears the chiming sound of the clock as she continued flying.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Westen's Toy Chest, a security guard had the whole store on the alarm set and locked the doors. He tried opening one door, but it did not budge. So, that means it's secured. He looked around in front of the store one last time before heading home for a night.

Inside the store, every toy and machinery was turned off, except for a grandfather clock with a face on it. It was making chime noises twelve times since it is midnight. The Christmas lights were the only things that were remained on, despite that the store was all dead silent and dark. Everything was all quiet after the clock stopped chiming. However, what the guard did not know was that Mojo Jojo and Fuzzy Lumpkins have remained hidden in their little hideouts to wait until the coast is clear.

The evil monkey poked his head out of the house window, looked both ways to make sure no one else was here, and then said, "Come on, Fuzzy. The time has come."

He and Fuzzy crawled out of the houses and headed down the stairs to the first floor. As they walked down, their shoes were squeaking loud, but not loud enough for anyone to notice. Mojo had one crowbar in his hand as Fuzzy held the other one and a bag that they're going to use to put the cash in.

They approached the counter and went around it. Mojo went for the cashier as Fuzzy went for a chest that was filled with cash underneath the sign for the children's hospital.

"Let's do this, Fuzzy," Mojo said with a grin. He took his crowbar and cracked it opened. After he succeeds, he pulled the little slot door open and discovered a bunch of neatly organized piles of cash and cents in there.

"Merry Christmas, Mojo," the evil monkey muttered to himself with an evil grin. He began grabbing a bunch with his filthy white gloved hands.

Fuzzy broke the lock off of the chest, and as soon as he tossed the lock away, he opened the chest, revealing a large amount of cash in it. He made a surprised gasp and said to himself, "Happy Hanukkah, Fuzzy!" With that, he grabbed a bunch of cash.

He and Mojo began taking the money and shoving them into the bag.

Bubbles had arrived at the front of the toy store. She sees that the doors are securely locked, but she's not worrying about that. She looked through the window and discovered Mojo and Fuzzy robbing the store.

"Wow, we get lots of money more than we could even count!" Fuzzy replied. Surely, Bubbles could hear them from the other side of the window.

"It makes you wonder why we wasted so much time robbing houses," Mojo commented.

Fuzzy chuckled with his comment, "Good point!"

Bubbles placed the bucket on its side in front of the window. Then, she carefully placed the wooden beam on the bucket. It was as if she was making a seesaw at a playground. She then turned back to the window, watching the villains shoving cash in the bag continuously.

"The darnest amazing thing is," Fuzzy said excitedly, "we're the fugitives from the law. We're up to our necks in cash, and there ain't nobody who even knows about it!"

Mojo chuckled with agreement.

Suddenly, they heard a window knock. They instantly looked up to see who it was and they were shocked to see Bubbles before them. She waved at them with a smile.

"She's back!" Mojo replied. Yep, they were caught.

Bubbles took a camera out and as soon as she hits the button, a single flash was shot at them.

"Curse that little girl!" Mojo replied, "She took our picture!"

"Do I look handsome?" Fuzzy asked stupidly.

Bubbles took another picture of the villains and then received the photo from the slot. She flew backwards away from the window. She then took out a small piece of a brick from her coat pocket. There is a note wrapped around it with a rubber band, and the paper was recently from the Morbucks Plaza Hotel.

Bubbles gave herself a deep breath and said, "This is it. No turning back." She looked up to the window and made a brave expression. "Another Christmas in the trenches."

After seeing and realizing what the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl is going to do, Mojo gasped and then shouted, "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Bubbles tossed the brick at the window. The brick went through the window which was instantly broken into pieces. And once it was inside, the sound of the alarm bell went off loud. That alarm bell was so loud, it caused Mojo and Fuzzy to cover their ears.

Despite that she was proud of herself to stop the villains in time, she felt regretful for breaking a store property window.

"Wow…" she silently said in a sad surprising tone. Then, she flew off.

Mojo was now getting angry. First the picture, then the alarm.

"That's it!" he replied, "Get the money! Get the money! I'll kill her!" He then muttered endless sentences which no readers in this story would be able to understand. He went over the counter and headed out the open window. As soon as he stepped out, he landed on one side of the seesaw. After realizing that he stepped on a seesaw which could be one of Bubbles' traps, he began turning to Fuzzy as the pink creature was running out the window after him.

"I'm coming, Mojo!" he replied.

"No, you fool, stop!" Mojo replied, trying to warn him.

But Fuzzy didn't listen. As soon as he stepped out, he stepped on the other side of the seesaw. And his weight has caused Mojo to catapult in the air. Fuzzy watched in shock and amazement as the evil monkey was sent screaming and flying. Then, Mojo landed painfully on top of the car with a sound of a crash.

Fuzzy hesitated at first, but then he said, "Mojo?" He walked toward him as Mojo moaned in shock and paralysis.

"Mojo!" the pink creature replied, "That was incredible!"

Mojo growled in anger and pain after enduring that humiliation.

Fuzzy helped him sit up as he said to him, "You know, I kinda twisted my ankle on that board thingie."

"Where is she?!" Mojo sneered angrily.

"Whoo-hoo! Boys!" Bubbles' voice was heard. They turned to her seeing her with a camera. "Smile!" she replied.

Fuzzy smiled as Mojo made an angry glare. Another flash shot at them from the camera and Bubbles flew away from them.

"Come on!" the evil monkey muttered angrily, "Help me up!"

"I got ya," Fuzzy said, helping Mojo off of the crashed car, "I got ya."

As soon as he pulled him off of the car, Mojo hits Fuzzy a couple of times before heading off to pursue Bubbles. Fuzzy, grabbing a bag full of money, ran to follow him.

* * *

Professor Utonium arrived at his stepsister's townhouse and ran up the stairs. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. He was hoping to find Bubbles here. He looked into the window to see if anybody was there, but it was dark and dumpy in there. He soon realized that this townhouse was under renovated and decided to go someplace else to find Bubbles.

He sees an upcoming cab and replied, "Taxi!"

The cab stopped for the Professor and when he got in the car, he said to the driver, "Times Square."

Then the cab drove away. What the Professor did not know was that Bubbles was heading back to the townhouse. Talk about out of luck.

The blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl had arrived back at the townhouse and flew up toward the roof.

* * *

Mojo and Fuzzy were running down the streets toward the neighborhood, searching for Bubbles. As soon as they were approaching near the area where she was hiding, Fuzzy replied, "Where'd she go?"

As soon as they were about to pass the townhouse, Bubbles poked her head from the roof and replied, "I'm up here! Come and get me!"

The villains heard her and discovered her on top of the roof.

Bubbles took out the camera and took another flash picture of them.

Then, Fuzzy was starting to get steamed up in anger. "Let's kill!" he replied. He was about to run in, but Mojo stopped him.

"Hold on, Fuzzy," the evil monkey said to him, "We got humiliated last year because we underestimated that little bundle of misery who we called the Powerpuff Girl Bubbles."

"But Mojo," Fuzzy said, "This ain't like the last time. This ain't his house. The girl's running scared. She ain't got a plan."

Mojo was given an irritated look and asked Fuzzy in a direct tone, "May I do the thinking, please?"

Fuzzy responded with a shrug and was given an expression as if he was saying, 'Sure, whatever.'

"Thank you," Mojo said. He stepped forward, cleared his throat and looked up to Bubbles who had been watching from the rooftop. He has an idea in mind, so he called up to her, "Bubbles!"

"Yes?" the blonde-haired Powerpuff responded.

"Nothing would thrill me more greatly than to hurt you," Mojo explained, trying to act innocent, "Harming a sweet little girl like you is not going to mean all that much to me, you understand?"

"Mm-hmm," Bubbles said. Something is telling her that he's lying, but she's going along with it for now.

"But since we're in a hurry," Mojo continued, "I'll propose a bargain with you. And believe me. It is reasonable. You surrender your camera to me, and we will not hurt you. In fact, we won't hurt you and your sisters. The city of Townsville will never hear from us again. Ok?"

Bubbles was not sure to trust him, but she could tell that he was playing innocent by the sound of his tone.

"You promise?" she replied.

"I cross my heart, hope to die, stick a finger in my eye," Mojo said in pretended innocent tone.

"Ok then," Bubbles said.

Now it was the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl's turn to play innocence in the hard way. She is defiantly not going to fall for his trick. So, she took one brick from a pile of bricks that were next to her and aimed it toward one of the villains.

Mojo and Fuzzy snickered at each other, believing that Bubbles is going to fall for the monkey's trick, so later on they could ambush her. Then, Mojo turned to her and replied, "All right, Bubbles. Give it to me!"

Then, the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl threw the brick down at them. Fuzzy, distracted with his buck tooth, heard something falling toward him. He looked up to see what it was but then, five seconds later, he was struck in the forehead by a brick with a sound of a banging bonk.

The pink creature got hit in the forehead by a brick so hard, he got very dizzy and fell on the ground on his back, holding it in pain.

"Nice shot!" Bubbles exclaimed to herself, clapping her hands.

Fuzzy's vision was all twisting and blurry.

Mojo observed his dizzy behavior for a moment and decided to give him a little test. "How many fingers am I holding up, Fuzzy?" he asked, showing him only three fingers.

Fuzzy struggled to answer due to his poor twirling eyesight. He muttered stupidly, "Mmmm mmmmm. 42?"

Mojo was puzzled at this response. He looked at his fingers with his puzzled expression and gave Fuzzy a little stare. Then, he turned back to Bubbles and replied at her in a challenging tone, "All right, brat. You want to throw bricks? Go ahead. Throw another one!"

Bubbles snickered and took another brick. She throws it at Mojo. But the monkey dodged it and it hits Fuzzy on the forehead again.

"Ow!" the pink creature replied, hitting his back on the ground. He held his head in pain as he was getting a lot dizzier.

Mojo made a glance at him and turned back to Bubbles.

"If you can't hit me better than that, girl," he told her, "You're going to lose!"

"Mojo…" Fuzzy said dizzily, "Please…" His eyes were twirling around, but he could tell that Bubbles is going to throw another one at them.

The blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl took a third brick and tossed it down at Mojo. But the evil monkey once again dodged it, letting Fuzzy get another hit in the forehead.

"Oh! Ouch!" the pink creature replied. He began whimpering as he was still dizzy painfully.

Mojo looked at him for a moment. And then, turning back to Bubbles, he replied, "You got any more?"

Bubbles made a shrug as a response.

Mojo made a quiet scoff as if he was saying, 'Yeah, that's what I thought.' He turned to Fuzzy and said to him, "Come on, Fuzzy. Get up. She doesn't have any more bricks. She ran out of them."

But he spoke too soon. Bubbles took another brick and held it up above her head.

Fuzzy, recovering a little from another brick, looked up at Bubbles on the roof and had his eyes widened. "Ha ba…" he began to mutter in gibberish.

"What?" Mojo asked.

The pink creature pointed his finger up in the air at Bubbles, trying to warn Mojo in gibberish.

"What?" the evil monkey asked with a puzzled expression.

The pink creature continued to bladder in panic gibberish, trying to warn Mojo, but the evil monkey did still not understand it.

"What?!"

Then, while he's not looking, Bubbles then threw a brick down at him.

Mojo suddenly heard a falling brick noise and turned his back. He sees it coming and dodged it. Then, the falling brick struck Fuzzy in the forehead again, leaving him even dizzier in pain with stars and birds flying around his mind. He was left with four brick marks on his forehead.

Mojo steamed with anger as he replied, "That does it! Nobody throws bricks at me and gets away with it!" He turned back to Fuzzy, giving him a kick in a leg, "Come on, Fuzzy. Get up! You go in the front. I'll go around the back."

With that, he stormed off, leaving Fuzzy on the ground.

Bubbles ran back inside to make sure that her traps are triggered.

Fuzzy who was still dizzy from getting hit in the forehead by bricks four times, was still on the ground, calling out for the evil monkey weakly, "Mojo?... Mojo?... Moojo?"

He had been lying on the ground for a while, recovering. As soon as he was little better, he began getting up from the ground. When he was on his feet, he was a little wobbly at first because he was still dizzy. He slowly approached the stairs as he wobbles. He was beginning to feel better from dizziness as he walked up the stairs.

The pink creature then approached two doors. He made a devious smile as he stood in front of it for a few seconds. He placed his hand on right door knob. When he was about to open the door, he literally yanked the knob off of the door, revealing that it was tied to a white yarn.

"Eh?" he said with a puzzled look. He began pulling the yarn out of the doorknob hole. What he did not know was that the yarn was actually connected to an electronic stapler which was hanging on the door and the staple could only be pulled by a trigger through the hole above the knob hole. The yarn was wrapped around the trigger.

When Fuzzy could no longer pull it, he tried pulling as hard as he could to get the rest of the yarn out, so he could enter the townhouse. He tried pulling himself with his foot on the door, but it didn't work. So, he turned himself around so his back was staring at the door.

As soon as he makes one final yank, the trigger was pulled and…

CLANK!

Fuzzy felt a really sharp pain in a rear end and screamed,

"YEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" And then he whimpered, "Oh, momma!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mojo had been walking down the sidewalks, muttering endlessly in anger to himself as he makes his way toward the back of the townhouse.

"That little brat will pay for what she did to me in the last fanfiction story which our writer had written two or three years ago. It's humiliating enough that I had been demeaned and humiliated in the last six seasons of the Powerpuff Girls including the movie and specials on television, especially in the endless varieties of fanfiction throughout the internet which are non-canon to the plot of our background stories! I will not become a laughingstock again! I will get rid of Bubbles once and for all!"

As he continued ranting endlessly, he made his way in the ally way, kicking the gate to the wall.

* * *

Fuzzy had been feeling a very sharp pain in the rear end as he slowly rotates himself to the door. He had a staple which was connected to the yawn on his rear end. As he rotates, the yarn was beginning to wrap around his left side which was causing another staple to shoot out of the hole. This time, the trigger was pulled, and the staple with the yarn shot at his private part.

"OH!" the pink creature replied, clutching his part with his legs. He fell to his knees, unknowingly causing another staple to shoot out as he pulled onto the yarn. This time, the staple and the yarn hit underneath his nose.

He was in so much pain, he fell on the ground on his back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mojo had arrived at the back of the townhouse, continuing to mutter in anger to himself. As soon as he stops muttering, he looked around and noticed an open window which was too high to reach. Then, he sees a possible way to get in. In front of the window was a fire escape ladder which was also too high to reach. He made a devious grin as he chuckled evilly since he thought of an idea. If he could use the ladder to swing himself toward the open window, then he could easily get in. So, he climbed onto the crates and stood on top of the small dumpster which was sturdy enough for him to stand on.

The evil monkey positioned himself on the edge of the dumpster and stood in front of the ladder bottom, the first bar he sees. He swung his arms three times to get ready to jump. Then, he leaps into the air and successfully grabbed onto the bar. But unfortunately, as he swings forward toward the window, his hands slipped off of the bar, and he fell onto the ground on his back. He looked up with his eyes to see why he suddenly fell onto the ground.

Suddenly a small goop of green soda soap had fell onto his head as he lays underneath the bar. The evil monkey had realized that Bubbles had covered the first ladder bar with soda soap and he had his teeth clutched together in anger.

"Curse that little Powerpuff brat for tricking me again!" Mojo muttered angrily, taking the goo off of his head and tossed it aside.

* * *

Fuzzy was lying on the ground, pulling the staple off of his face. As soon as he pulls it off, he glared at it in anger, thinking angrily of Bubbles for what she had done to him. This has gone far enough. He dropped the staple and got up on his feet with a growl. He pulled the staples and the yarn off of his rear end and his private part, recovering from the painful sharp injury.

The pink creature couldn't take any more chances of being tricked again. And so, with all of his might, he punched two of the doors open. He made an evil confident grin, looking around the living room as if the coast was clear.

"Mojo!" he declared, "I've reached the top!"

As he makes his first step into the house, he began falling into a giant hole that led him to the basement.

"Whoa! AAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed.

BOOM!

He fell and landed roughly on his front. He was covered in dust after landing on the ground. He lifted his head up and carefully rotates his head as it was making vertebrae crackling sounds. Then, he quickly tilted his head to the right, letting out one final crack.

"Aaah," he sighed loudly in belief before fainting.

* * *

Back in the ally, Mojo slowly got up on his foot with his back still hurting from hitting the ground. He was still angry about Bubbles tricking him into leaping onto the ladder. As soon as he rose up, he began walked toward the short staircase which has the door led into the townhouse. After approaching the staircase, he kicked the wooden boards twice before picking one up and tossed it aside, so he could have enough room to walk up the stairs.

Behind the door, Bubbles was setting up a trap for Mojo. She had the yarn tied to the lock. And that yarn was over the door and was connected to a zipper of a large bag that was hanging over the evil monkey.

Mojo examined the doorknob before proceeding into the house. He patted his hand on the knob, making sure that he wouldn't get burned like last year. But this time, he didn't. He twisted the loose knob a couple of times as he chuckled evilly.

He placed his ear on the door to hear if Bubbles is there.

After hearing her running away, he replied, "You won't get away this time, little girl!"

Since the knob is loose which won't allow him to open the door, Mojo kicked it wide open, chuckling in triumph. As the door was slammed open, the yarn was caused to pull the zipper bag open, letting out a bunch of falling heavy tools. They landed on him with a loud BANG, mostly on his head and caused him to fall on the floor in pain.

Mojo lays there in pain as he groaned, "Curses..."

One wrench that was hanging briefly in the ceiling fell on his head, interrupting him with an "Uh!"

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the basement, Fuzzy wiped some of the dust off of his face. He slowly rose up from the ground since his back was hurting from the fall. As soon as he was on his feet, he bend over and swung himself up to give his back a loud crack.

He looked up at the giant hole he fell into and replied, "Wow! What a hole!"

Then, he patted himself to get some of the dust off of him. Then, before he moved on, he looked around to see if there is a way out in a renovated basement. Suddenly, he noticed a rope hanging in a distance in the ceiling. It's not too far and it seemed like the only way out. So, he decided to head there. He made a devious smile as he looked around to see if there was a clearer path to get the rope. But when he was about to make a turn, he suddenly began to lose balance on a puddle of soda soap liquid that he had not noticed in front of him. He looked like as if he was dancing around on the puddle. He managed to freeze himself for a brief period of time. But unfortunately, when he slightly moved, his arms began to swing around backwards so fast, losing his balance. Then, he was leaped into the air, landing on his back and after landing on his back, he was instantly sliding on the soap puddle toward the shelf that was filled with paint cans, screaming. After his feet hit the wall underneath the board of the shelf, the wall was shaken which instantly caused the shelf to beginning to tip over.

"Uh-oh," Fuzzy replied, having his arms shielding his face. The shelf fell on him along with a bunch of cans of multi colored paint that splattered all over him and on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mojo was still holding his head in pain as he muttered in anger, "Curse that little brat. I'll get her eventually." He quickly got up on his feet after lying on the ground with a bunch of tools that hit his head. He was feeling a little achy from all of those tools, but he recovered quickly as he shook his head a couple of times.

All it matters was that he had finally entered the house. He observed his surroundings to see anymore of Bubbles' traps in the renovated room. He looked up in the ceiling and sees a hanging lightbulb with a cord. He hesitated at first, but he pulled the cord, turning the light on, and was flinched to see if there was a trap, but there wasn't. Then, he moved forward cautiously, but not before he nearly stepped toward a nearest hole that could led him to the basement.

"Oh," the evil monkey gasped, noticing the hole right away. He carefully walked around the hole and made a relieved sigh before proceeding. Then, he noticed another hanging lightbulb with a cord in the ceiling. He looked at it carefully. He made another flinch as soon as he pulled the cord to turn the light on.

Mojo continued to walk down toward the living room hall, searching for Bubbles.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Fuzzy replied with his white painted tongue out in disgust. The poor pink creature was covered multi-colored paint that was splattered all over him. He wiped some of the white paint off of his closed eyes as he spits some of them out of his mouth. He wiped his eyes one more time before opening them. Then, he pulled himself out of the shelf that was lying on top of him. Then, he got up on his feet, standing on the puddle of the multi-colored paint by the spilled cans. He was disgusted of how he was covered in paint. He noticed a roll of paper towel above him and shoved it to his face, wiping it clean so he could see better.

As soon as he removed it, the pink creature noticed a sink near him. He tossed the roll aside and walked around it.

What he didn't know was that Bubbles was kneeling beside the AC electrical box. Since its pincers was connected to the pipes behind the sink, it is possible that the pink creature will get electrocuted from touching the faucets. The blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl turned on the box which one of the pincers caused a little spark behind the sink.

Fuzzy thought it would be good to use water to clean himself up. But when he placed his hands on the faucets, he was suddenly electrocuted, shaking massively as his body was surrounded by electrical sparks.

Just for fun, Bubbles made the heat go up by turning the knob a little higher.

As the electricity goes higher, Fuzzy's colored fur was sticking out further due to the sparks. He was screaming as he trembles in shock heavily.

(One point he was briefly turned into his furred skeleton form with his jaws dropping a couple of times.)

Then, Bubbles turned off the AC machine and flew off.

As soon as the electric box was off, Fuzzy was still trembling due to electricity with his eyes widened and his fur sticking out. He lets go of the faucets as he still shakes as if he was having a seizure. He fell on his knees before falling backwards on a floor with a yelp.

* * *

Mojo continued walking down the hall cautiously, still looking for Bubbles. He noticed a lightbulb with a cord above him. He carefully turned it on. Then, he moved on toward the bathroom. He looked around some more, checking to see if she has any more booby traps. So far, so good.

Then, when he was entering the bathroom, he tapped both sides of the entrance to see any more traps. He chuckled in triumph as he entered. He noticed another hanging lightbulb in the air.

But what he didn't know was that this lightbulb had its top cord connected to a blowtorch that was hanging above his head in the ceiling.

As soon as he pulled the cord to turn the light on, the blowtorch blows fire on top of his head. Mojo took a few simple steps in the bathroom, wondering to himself of who knows what for a moment. Then, to his horror, he noticed something in the mirror. He had fire blazing on top of his tall brain!

"Oh! Ah! Ah! Ah!" he replied with a gasp, "Not again!" His brain was so burning hot, he couldn't take it. He tried turning on the sink, but the faucets were loose and won't work. Then, he slowly but franticly looked for someplace to put the fire out. Then, he noticed a toilet that was filled with water.

He had a brief wide smile and performed a hand stand over the toilet. When he lowered his brain down into the toilet….

BOOM!

The whole main floor exploded in a flash of light. After the explosion, there was steaming flowing out of the windows.

In the bathroom, Mojo, still hand standing on a toilet with his hands, froze in shock and ashes. Then, he puts himself back down on the ground. As he slowly lifted his head up from the toilet, he made a very deep hateful glare with his teeth covered in ashes. His green-skinned face was covered in ashes as his helmet had a steaming hole on top, revealing his brain. He realized that the toilet water was actually a flammable liquid and he was loathing Bubbles for this.

* * *

Down in the basement, poor Fuzzy was still shaking and steaming from the electrocution he had endured. He weakly crawled around the crate area where he sees a hanging rope in a distant. He was whimpering weakly. Then, he got up on his feet, still shaking in shock. He slowly walked toward the hanging rope before him.

The pink creature approached it and looked up at the hole in the ceiling. He sees one hole each in a row on each floor up to the third floor. That must be where the rope was hanging from.

"Mojo?" he whimpered in a trembling tone. He looked at the rope carefully before placing his hand on it. He pulled it lightly. He looked up in the ceiling curiously. He tested the rope again by pulling it again. This is what he was hoping for. To make sure that the rope was tied to something solid so he could climb up to the first floor. He pulled it a couple of times again to test it again and it worked. He chuckled with two other pulls.

Feeling confident of climbing up the rope, he replied, "Mojo, I'm coming up!"

Then Fuzzy jumped up to climb on the rope, but unfortunately his feet only fell back on the floor and due to his weight, he noticed that the rope began to fall from the ceiling. He looked up and noticed that the rope was actually tied around a 100 pound bag of cement powder which was falling down fast toward his head.

"Oh, no…" the pink creature said.

Then, with the sound of the thump, the cement powder hits him in the face and caused him to fall on the ground, spreading flowing dust around him.

The bag was opened, spilling most of the powder on him. Fuzzy was laid on the ground for a moment, but then, he sat up and was now covered in powder.

He was steamed in anger as his chest was puffed up.

"I'm going to murder that Powerpuff Girl!" he sneered lowly. Before he does anymore reckless things, he suddenly sneezed due to the powder dust up in his nose, "Ah-choo!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Meanwhile, Mojo Jojo wiped the dirty smudge off of the bathroom mirror, so he could see himself. He sees that his teeth were dirty due to the explosion he had endured. So, he carefully began rubbing his gloved fingers on them.

Back down in the basement, Fuzzy had been spending a while, creating his own step-up ladder-like tower, so he could get out of the basement. He had been carefully piling some of the large possible sturdy items on top of one another, leveling them up to the hole. Last but not least, he took a metal bucket off of the wall and placed it by the bottom of his tower.

"Yes!" he replied.

Then, Fuzzy began climbing on it. But as he climbed, his tower wasn't as sturdy as he thought, but he needs to get out of the basement to find Bubbles.

(Why couldn't he just use the stairs, that moron?)

It wasn't easy, but Fuzzy was nearly there. When the pink creature was half way out of the basement as he held onto the edge of the floor, he suddenly felt his tower falling off of him, scattering all over the floor. Now, poor Fuzzy was hanging onto the edge of the hole, wriggling his legs in the air and whimpering with sobbing sounds.

Bubbles cautiously passed by the bathroom where she sees Mojo cleaning his teeth. When she was about to fly up to a hole that led her to the second floor, she heard a shout that came from Fuzzy, "HEY!"

Bubbles stood by a ladder which was standing up to the hole to the second floor and noticed Fuzzy hanging on the edge of the hole. She giggled at that and said to him, "Don't you know a cute little girl always wins against two idiotic bad guys?"

When she started to fly up to the second floor, Fuzzy screamed out, "Mojo! She's in the living room!"

Mojo heard him and saw her flying up. He roared in endless mutters and began to storm after her.

"She's flying up to the ceiling!" Fuzzy replied.

Mojo angrily sees the ladder to the second floor where Bubbles was going to and began climbing up after her fast. He was still muttering endlessly in a gibberish rage, hoping to kill the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl for humiliating him.

Suddenly, when he was nearly there to the second floor, the evil monkey heard a loud snap. He stopped climbing and muttering and had his eyes widened in realization and shock. He made a quick gasp and screaming Mojo, along with the ladder, instantly fell to the floor with a loud bang. He lays on top of the broken wooden ladder, groaning in pain. "Curses…." he muttered in a whimpering tone.

Fuzzy was surprised to witness Mojo falling like that, saying, "Ooooh." Then, he began pulling himself up to the floor as he said, "I'm coming, Mojo. I'm coming." As soon as he finally pulled himself up to the floor, he ran over to the evil monkey.

"Mojo? Mojo?" he said, helping him up.

The evil monkey painfully got up on his feet and looked up to Fuzzy.

"Hey, you didn't lose any teeth!" the pink creature exclaimed, "Come on. She just went up to the second floor!"

When he was about to give Mojo a boost up, Bubbles replied from the hole, "Hey! Why don't you boys try the stairs?"

"Right," Fuzzy said with a grin. Then, he stormed off to the nearest staircase with Mojo following him. When they were beginning to go up the stairs, Mojo went up to him, passing him and said, "Wait, Fuzzy. Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute!"

Mojo stood next to the pink creature's left side and asked him in a whisper, "Don't you remember what happened last year?"

Fuzzy stood there with a puzzled look. He didn't recall of being hit in a face by a swinging paint can from the second floor rail from Bubbles' place.

"No," he responded.

Mojo rolled his eyes in annoyance and said to him, "Watch this."

Then, he looked up the stairs and shouted, "Let's get him!" He pressed his back against the wall and stomped his feet to make running step noises on a stair.

Bubbles heard it and tossed one paint can that was tied to the stair rail with a yarn. The paint can was swung down at them, but it missed the villains. Then, Mojo replied, "Oh! She busted me right in my mouth, Fuzzy!" He was pretending to get hurt since he remembered it well last year.

When Fuzzy saw it, he made a realization expression and grabbed the paint can to stop it from swinging. As soon as he lets it hanging, he chuckled with Mojo as the evil monkey whispered, "That's one."

Then it was Fuzzy's turn, but he had been snickering with this little tricking joke.

"Don't worry, Mojo!" he replied with a grin, "I'll get her!" Then, he made a couple of footing step noises on a stair.

Bubbles, hearing the steps, took another paint can and tossed it down. The paint can swings by the villains, missing them.

They were snickering as Fuzzy replied, "Ow! Right in the schnozz!" He grabbed the paint can to stop it from swinging as he and Mojo chuckled hard. Their plan actually worked this time.

"That's two," the evil monkey said to him, stopping himself from laughing, "Now, come on. Let's get her!"

Then, they began to run up the stairs, but then Bubbles held up a long large heavy black pipe over her head. Its sides had to be tied up to the rail with two ropes, so it could swing equally. Then, she swung it down.

The villains suddenly noticed the pipe swinging at them with their eyes widened as they stopped running.

"Uh-oh," Fuzzy said.

The swinging pipe hits them in the faces with a loud bang, causing the screaming villains to fall off the stairs, and they both fell into the large hole by the entrance of the townhouse, landing on their backs on the floor of the basement. They lay on the floor, paralyzed in shock and pain, looking up in the ceiling.

"That's… three…" Fuzzy said weakly.

Bubbles used her eye laser to cut the ropes that was left the pipe hanging, causing it to fall and roll down the stairs. Then, the pipe was sent falling toward Mojo and Fuzzy.

They noticed it as the evil monkey said in a whimper, "No…"

And then… CLANG!

The pipe landed on their chests.

"That's… four…" Fuzzy said in a weak painful tone.

* * *

Bubbles giggled in triumph after a funny scene and began flying up toward the third floor. As soon as she went up to the third floor, she carefully positioned the wheeling tool chest on the edge of the first step of the stairs, aiming it for the door at the bottom.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the basement, Mojo and Fuzzy had been spending a while, building a same tower that the pink creature had constructed earlier.

"Come on, Mojo," Fuzzy said.

"Fuzzy, are you sure this is safe?" Mojo asked.

"Yeeup," Fuzzy answered, "Yep, I've worked all of the kinks out on this baby. Solid as a rock." They began climbing on the tower carefully. It wasn't as sturdy as Fuzzy claimed. But when they finally got out of the hole, they heard the tower collapsing on the floor just as they noticed it.

"Like a rock, huh?" Mojo asked sarcastically.

"Well, at least we got out," Fuzzy said with a shrug.

Then, they heard Bubbles' voice from the second floor. "Hey! Do you guys give up? Have you had enough pain?"

Fuzzy heard her and replied, "Never!"

* * *

Bubbles had tied a doorknob with a yarn and yanked the yarn through the hole as she closed the door. She flew up the stairs with the rest of the yarn and began to tie it around the tool chest.

* * *

Mojo and Fuzzy cautiously side-stepped around the hole by the stairs. Then, they turned around to run up the stairs.

"You better plan every prayer you ever wanted to say before, you little brat!" Mojo replied.

"I hope your daddy got y'all a tombstone for Christmas!" Fuzzy replied.

As soon as they arrived in the hall on the second floor, they looked around for her.

"Where'd she go?" the pink creature asked.

"I'm up here," Bubbles' voice answered, "And I'm really scared."

The villains heard that she's on the third floor. So, they ran up to a door that could lead them up there.

Mojo hesitated at first, but then when he placed his hand on the doorknob and pulled of off of the door, revealing a yarn that was attached to it, he began to hear some banging noises.

"What is that sound?" he asked, placing his ear on the door. Fuzzy does the same thing. It was getting louder and louder which made them very nervous.

Suddenly, the door was snapped off opened by a tool chest that came wheeling down the stairs, pushing it and the screaming villains to the wall. The tool chest had pressed the door and the villains behind it against the wall, causing their noses to bend badly.

They pushed the door away from them as their eyes were widened and their noses squished.

Fuzzy turned his eyes to Mojo and said, "That was the sound of the tool chest, falling down the stairs."

"Oh," Mojo said quietly in a sarcastic tone.

Then, they both carefully straighten their noses out with a sound of a crunch.

* * *

Bubbles, up in the third floor, watched the whole thing and replied in triumph, "Yes!" She sees that the tool chest trap worked. But it's far from over yet. She raced up to the rooftop.

As soon as she reaches the rooftop, she flew over to a canister of kerosene and took out the rope that was soaked in it. She checked the other side of the rope that was tied to the standing metal pipe. She pulled on it to make sure that it wasn't loose. Then, she threw the rope off of the rooftop. Luckily, the tip of the rope was a feet above the standing platform. Then, she tested the rope one more time by pulling it to double-check if it was still tied to the metal pipe.

As soon as she was done, Bubbles flew down to the standing platform and stood on it to wait for the villains.

* * *

Mojo and Fuzzy had raced up the stairs, passing through a couple of piles of tools that was spilled from the tool chest. As soon as they reached the third floor, Fuzzy replied, pointing his finger at an opened door, "Over there!"

"I don't care if I get the chair," Mojo replied, "I'm going to kill that girl!"

They both raced up the stairs that would lead them to the rooftop.

As soon as they arrived, Mojo jumped out and replied, "Surrender, Bubbles!" But she was nowhere to be found.

They looked around for her.

"She disappeared!" Fuzzy replied.

"I'm down here, you big, fat, doo-doo headed ninnies!" Bubbles' voice replied. Surely she could hear them from the bottom.

The villains went over to an area where they could see the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl standing at the bottom.

"Whoa!" Fuzzy replied in awe.

Mojo only glared at her.

"Nice night for a neck injury!" Bubbles teased with a giggle.

Fuzzy took it as an insult and takes one brick, shouting in anger, "Eat brick, kid!" Then, he tossed it down at her, but it only fell behind her so it missed her.

Fuzzy growled to himself for missing her. But Mojo ignored him and noticed a rope by them, so he said to the pink creature, "Come on, Fuzzy."

Fuzzy noticed what Mojo was doing and whimpered, "Uh.. I dunno, Mojo…"

The evil monkey started to climb over the rooftop railing and held onto the rope. "I said, come on!" he urged.

As soon as he started to climb down, he continued to scold the pink creature, "Come on, you big sissy!"

Then, Fuzzy started to climb down after him, whimpering in fear like a baby because he's afraid of heights like last year. Bubbles was amused by the entertainment as they watched them climbing down the rope. They're such slow climbers. What really made her snicker were the whining sounds coming from the pink creature.

While climbing down, Fuzzy began to sniff around because something smells gassy. It's not him that's for sure. (Ew.)

"Mojo?" the pink creature asked, "Are you wearing aftershave?"

"No, that's not aftershave," Mojo answered, climbing down, "That's kerosene. Somehow, I could smell that the rope was soaked in it.

Fuzzy made a blank expression at first, but then he chuckled in doubt, "Oh, now why would anybody soak the rope in kerosene?"

Suddenly, they freeze by the sound of the match flickered. They looked down and had their eyes widened in realization and shock that they know Bubbles had lighted a match.

She waved at them with one hand and holding a match with the other hand.

"Merry Christmas," she said to them.

"GO UP!" Mojo screamed.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Fuzzy screamed.

Bubbles moved the match underneath the tip and lets the fire lighted up on it. The blaze was conducting to the wet rope and began rising up fast toward the villains. She then flew away.

Mojo and Fuzzy began climbing up on the rope as fast as they could before the flame get to their feet. But the flame had caught up to Mojo's feet as they were burning his shoes.

He caught up to Fuzzy who was a slowest climber. They tried climbing back up to the rooftop, but the flame was catching up quickly to them and the rope was getting too hot to hold on to. So, they have no choice but to jump.

Mojo and Fuzzy let go of the rope and fell all the way down to the standing platform. They crashed through the left side of the platform causing some of the beams to tilt up as the others were broken into pieces.

Mojo fell on his back and Fuzzy landed right on top of him.

The evil monkey instantly felt disgusted and pushed him off, replying, "Get off of me!"

After he did, they both noticed in shock that there were a dozen of greasy paint cans falling toward them. The liquid was spilled on them and the cans were scattered on them. Now, the villains were covered in grease as they lay on a puddle and within the piles of greasy paint cans. They had never felt so more humiliated than they were last year.

After a moment later, they both got up and Mojo ordered, "Get the bag!"

Fuzzy picked up the bag that was filled with money that they robbed from the toy store. Then, he followed Mojo to track Bubbles down.

* * *

Bubbles flew down the street and finds a nearest telephone booth. She picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1 to call the police. She waited for a second for a phone to ring.

Then, there was a male operator answered, "9-1-1. What's your emergency?"

Bubbles explained calmly but in an urgent tone, "Hello. The two evil villains who robbed Westen's Toy Chest are in the park. Central Park West and 95th Street. Look for fireworks. Please, hurry. They got a gun."

With that on her check list, she hung up the phone and saw Mojo and Fuzzy heading toward her.

She signaled them to follow her to Central Park so they could be arrested there. "Woo-hoo!" she replied, "I'm over here! Better come and get me before I call the cops!"

The blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl turned from them and flew away, letting the villains follow her to the park. She did cross the street with a couple of cars nearly hitting her. As soon as she made, she looked back to see if the villains were still following her. Then, she was about to head for Central Park when suddenly she accidently had her head slammed onto an icy pole without looking. Her hair was stuck at first, but then she managed to pull herself off of it as hard as she could yet it caused her to slip over a sheet of ice that she stepped onto.

She felt a little sharp pain on her knee and slowly beginning to stand up. But before she stands up completely, one of her pigtails was grabbed by a strong massive hand. She was pulled off of the ground and was lifted high. She sees that she was grabbed by Fuzzy who was looking up at her with Mojo.

They had their wicked grins on their faces, staring at her evilly.

"Well, well, well," Fuzzy said, "How the tables have turned."

"How do you like the ice, Bubbles?" Mojo sneered.

They both laughed evilly as Fuzzy lowers her down, letting Mojo grab her arm as the pink creature held the other one.

"Let's go for a little stroll in a park, shall we?" the evil monkey said lowly. They dragged the poor blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl to the darkest side of Central Park.

It had been a while since they went through the park, they arrived under the bridge where no one would even notice they were there.

Mojo began snatching the bag off of Bubbles' back, replying, "Give me that bag! Give it to me!" He took it straight off of her and began searching through it. Fuzzy still held onto Bubbles as he searched.

Then the evil monkey took out the pictures that the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl had taken during the robbery. He tossed the bag aside and looked through them, saying, "Hey, these would be great for the photo album. Too bad they have to be deposed. But first, we have a certain Powerpuff Girl to depose of first."

Fuzzy glared at Bubbles evilly. "You may have won the battle, little girl," he told her, "But you lost the war."

The evil monkey then grabbed her by the collar and pulled her to his face. "I don't care of how your sisters feel after I get rid of you. You don't mess with us, Bubbles. We are dangerous."

Then, he began taking out a gun, pointing it at her.

The blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl whimpered quietly, fearing for her life. She had her eyes widened in terror with a gun pointing at her forehead.

Then, Fuzzy began hearing the flapping noises and noticed the pigeons on the branches, staring down at them.

"Uh… Mojo?" the pink creature said.

"Silence," the evil monkey said.

Then, more pigeons came along and Fuzzy was getting even more nervous. "Mojo…."

"Silence! I want to enjoy this!"

"But," Fuzzy whimpered, "Something's wrong. Let's just leave her and get out of here!"

"I said silence, Fuzzy!" Mojo snapped. Then, he turned to Bubbles, saying to her lowly, "I may have been a reasonable villain, Bubbles, but since you've crossed the line, it is time for the both of us to say adieu."

He continued pointing his gun at her, getting ready to shoot her. Bubbles closed her eyes in terror, preparing herself.

But then, a regular blue aura zoomed in and hits Fuzzy away from them. It caused Mojo to turn away from Bubbles and looked at the pink creature who was on the ground. He looked around to see who was attacking him.

"Who's there?!" he replied, "Show yourself, you coward!"

Then, he was pushed away by a same blue aura in a quick second. Bubbles was let go as he fell to the ground. Then, she noticed Boomer floating behind them. In his hand was a large bucket of bird seed. For once, she was happy to see that he saved her life.

"Leave her alone, you jerks!" he replied to the villains.

Mojo and Fuzzy turned to him and were surprised to see him.

"Bubbles, get out of here!" Boomer told the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl.

Bubbles did what he told her and flew away from the villains. She instantly grabbed her bag that Mojo tossed aside and hid herself behind one of the trees.

"Boomer!" Mojo replied angrily at the Rowdyruff Boy, "You traitor!"

Then, he pointed the gun at him, but he was struggling to pull the safety on due to his greasy gooey thumbs.

"Shoot him!" Fuzzy replied, "Shoot him! Shoot him!"

"I'm trying to shoot him!" Mojo screamed at the pink creature. He hated to be pressured.

Now, that with the villains distracted, Boomer flew over them and had an entire bag of bird seed pouring down all over them. Luckily they were sticking to their greasy forms due to being covered in grease.

Suddenly, a large swarm of pigeons came flapping down toward the two villains, passing Boomer.

Mojo and Fuzzy screamed in fear as the pigeons began swirling around them and peaking the seeds off of them. They caused the villains to drop down on the ground and continued to peak all over them.

Mojo kept on swiping them away, muttering endlessly in a shouting matter. Fuzzy could only let out a long female-like scream as the pigeons continued to peak the seeds off of him.

Boomer who was watching in amusement, laughed.

Bubbles was impressed by his part and replied to him, waving at him, "Oh, Boomer! Thank you!"

Boomer noticed her and only gave her a nod and an eye wink before departing.

Now, this is Bubbles' chance to light up the fireworks. She took out a bundle of fireworks that she brought from Chinatown two days ago. She sets it down carefully and took out a match. She lights up the match and lighted the fireworks. As soon as it began to sparkle, Bubbles instantly grabbed her bag and flew away from it so she wouldn't get hurt.

* * *

Meanwhile, two police cars arrived by the entrance to Central Park. The police officers noticed fireworks going off not too far from them.

"Whoa, that looks like Fourth of July there!" one of them replied.

"You gets get the tunnel," the other said, "We'll take the bridge!"

Four of the officers split up and began running toward the bridge where the fireworks were set off. As soon as they arrived, they noticed that the pigeons were still swarming on Mojo and Fuzzy, pecking the bird seed off of them.

The cops looked disgusted and terrified. "Oh, my goodness!" one of them replied.

But then, enough is enough. One police officer shot a gun in the air, causing all of the pigeons to fly away from the villains.

Poor Mojo and Fuzzy were covered in feathers and scars from the pecks they received. The pink creature only coughed a few of the feathers out of his mouth.

Two of the police officers went over them as one of them said, "All right, you two, let's go. Come on. On your feet."

The other two police officers noticed their bag that was full of money that they have stolen from the toy store. They also found two pictures that the villains had taken from Bubbles before attempting to shoot her.

One police officer said to them as the other two cops started to hand-cuffed the villains, "You guys should've started earlier. The prisoners have already exchanged gifts."

"Daww, we missed the presents?" Fuzzy replied, "My primate friend here made us hide out in a store, so we could steal all of the little kiddies' charity money."

Mojo was dumbfounded of what the pink creature was telling them. He is such a big mouth!

"Silence, Fuzzy!" he snapped at him, kicking behind his leg. But that kick had suddenly caused one pigeon to fly out of the pink creature's overalls which made him scream.

Bubbles, watching that arresting scene, giggled to herself when that happened.

"You have a right to remain silent, you know," Mojo muttered.

Fuzzy chuckled goofily, "Mojo's just a little cranky. We just broke out of prison a few weeks ago."

"SHUT UP, FUZZY!" Mojo screamed at him, "YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

The police officer had enough and said, "Get 'em out of here!"

Then, two of the police officers who hand-cuffed the villains began leading them up the stairs.

"So, remember!" Fuzzy replied, "If this makes the papers, we're no longer the Wet Robbers! We're the Sticky Robbers!"

"Shut up, Fuzzy!" Mojo replied, kicking him.

But Fuzzy ignored him and continued on, "That's Sticky! It's... uh… 'S.'"

"Shut it!" the evil monkey replied, kicking him.

"'T? Uh…"

"I," one officer said.

"Oh, yeah!" Fuzzy replied.

"I said, shut up!" Mojo screamed.

With her mission completed, Bubbles then began to fly out of Central Park. Now, she thought about one place that she wanted to visit, so she began to fly toward there.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Westen's Toy Chest, the police arrived at the crime scene where Mojo and Fuzzy had stolen the money. They asked him a few questions and noticed a broken window. Then, when word came out that the villains are arrested, one of the cops came up to Mr. Westen and told him, "Well, Mr. Westen, it's all over. We apprehended the thieves and we recovered your money."

"Oh, good," Westen said, "I want to get that money over to the Children's Hospital as soon as possible."

"Don't worry, sir," the officer said, "I'll handle it personally."

"Oh, thank you very much," Westen said, shaking his hand.

"My pleasure, sir," the officer told him.

Then, one detective in a trench coat walked up to Westen and said to him, "Excuse me, Mr. Westen."

"Yes?"

"I found this note tied to a brick with a rubber band," the detective said, handing the note to him, "Looks like a kid broke your window."

"Oh," Westen said, looking at the note.

He began reading it;

' _Dear Mr. Westen,_

 _I broke your window to catch the bad guys. I'm really sorry. Do you have insurance? If you don't, then I'll try to send you some money, if I ever get back to Townsville. Have a Merry Christmas._

 _-Bubbles Utonium._

 _P.S. Thank you so much for the turtledoves.'_

Westen read through the note and said to himself in a thoughtful tone, "Turtledoves." He remembered that same little special girl who he had given the turtledoves to for her generous charity for the Children's Hospital. He smiled at the note, thinking about her in a grateful mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Meanwhile at Times Square, Professor Utonium had been frequently and desperately looking for Bubbles. He tried asking some of the people if anyone had seen her, but they ignored them. He did go to the police station to look for her, and they were also searching, but they didn't put too much effort. Even Blossom and Buttercup had been searching the whole city for her, but no luck.

They discovered the Professor at Times Square and met up with him.

"Did you girls find her?" Utonium asked.

"No," Blossom said sadly, "We searched everywhere, but we couldn't find her."

"Oh… it's all my fault…" Buttercup said in a regretful tone.

"Blaming yourself won't solve anything, Buttercup," Utonium said, "What's important is that you were trying your best."

"But where could she be? Where is one last we haven't checked yet?" Buttercup replied.

"I don't know!" Blossom urged, "This is like looking for a needle in a haystack!" Then, she calmed down and took a deep breath. As soon as she lets it all out, the leader of the team said, "Ok. Let's think this through… If I was Bubbles, where would I go?"

Utonium and Buttercup began to think for an answer silently. Then, Utonium said, "Probably in the Central Park Zoo since she loves animals."

"We checked there, but she wasn't there," Buttercup said, "Oh… Well, I may end up dead in a gutter…"

Utonium and Blossom stared at her with their disgusted shocked faces.

Then, Buttercup said to them honestly, "No way… Not Bubbles."

Then they changed their expressions to a bewildered awe.

"I know that Bubbles is strong," Buttercup explained in a regretful tone, "Maybe stronger and braver than I am… I'm sure that she's fine. And she's ok… But… because of me, she's still all by herself in New York City… No. She doesn't deserve that! She deserves to be at home with us, her own family, around our Christmas tree."

Suddenly, Utonium had his eyes widened in realization. When Buttercup mentioned a Christmas tree, he recalled the day when Bubbles told him that she loves Christmas trees so much, she wouldn't want to celebrate it without it.

"Oh, my goodness!" the Professor replied, "I…I know where she is!"

Blossom and Buttercup turned to him with their shocked faces.

"You do?!" Blossom replied, "Where?!"

"I need you girls to take me to the Rockefeller Center!" Utonium replied.

Blossom and Buttercup gasped in surprise too. Of course! They haven't searched for Bubbles there! They, too, know that she loves Christmas Trees, and so, they lifted the Professor off of the ground and began flying toward the Rockefeller Center.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Rockefeller Center, Bubbles stood before a largest Christmas tree in New York. It was only decorated in the white bright lights and on top of the tree was a shining gold star. She had been staring at the beautiful tree for a long time.

Knowing what she wanted to wish for, she kneeled on her knees and folded her hands together. She began to pray in her wishful tone to the Christmas tree, "I know that I don't deserve Christmas, even if I did do a good deed tonight. I'm not sure if I'm going to have presents at all, but there is one thing that I wanted… I want to take back all of the mean things that I said to my family. Though I do know that they don't take back the things they said. But it's ok. I don't care. I love them so much, even Buttercup and my grandfather. But if it's impossible to see all of them, then… at least let me see my daddy. I don't want anything else now. I just want my daddy. I know I won't see him tonight, but please, promise me I can see him again sometime, anytime. Even if it's just once and only for a couple of minutes. I want to tell him that I'm really sorry…"

She had been kneeling and praying by the tree for a while with eyes full of tears, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Bubbles?"

The blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl jolted her head up, recognizing that voice. It was Professor Utonium.

She turned her head and sees him with Blossom and Buttercup behind her. She gasped, "Professor?!"

"BUBBLES!" Blossom and Buttercup exclaimed in gladness.

Bubbles turned back to the tree and said, "Wow, that worked fast."

Professor Utonium and the girls raced over to Bubbles and all embraced her in one big group hug.

"Oh, Bubbles," Utonium said, hugging her.

Bubbles said in a regretful tone, "Professor, Blossom, Buttercup… I'm really sorry…"

It was a moment of silent for all of them.

Then, Buttercup said to her, "Bubbles… you don't have to be sorry… I'm… I'm the one who should be sorry… and this time, I really mean it."

"Aw Buttercup," Bubbles said to her, hugging her.

Though she hated hugs, Buttercup thought it would be nice to receive a hug from her little sister.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," Bubbles said tearfully.

Professor Utonium and the girls smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," Utonium said to her, hugging her.

As soon as they stopped hugging, he said to the girls, "Ok, girls, let's go."

Professor Utonium took Bubbles' hand as Blossom and Buttercup followed them.

"How did you guys know I was here?" the blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl asked.

"We know you and Christmas trees," Blossom said, "and this is the biggest around."

"Where's everybody else?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh, they're at the hotel," Professor Utonium told her, "They didn't like palm trees either."

* * *

Professor Utonium and the Powerpuff Girls have arrived at the hotel where they met up with the rest of the Utonium family and friends in one large room. They were happy to see Bubbles safe and sound. (Except for Grandpa Richard. He's still cranky.) Bubbles wanted to tell her story of how she ended up in New York City, but they were all so exhausted, they decided to sleep until the light comes up.

As soon as morning arrives, it was snowing hard, and the truck that was filled with colorful packages arrived.

The Powerpuff Girls and the kids were sleeping peacefully in their bed areas. So far, they were comfortable. The only thing that they're aware of was that they don't want to sleep with Marc in a large bed (because he still wets the bed).

Marc began waking up and yawned. He took his pair of glasses from the stand and puts them on. He looked out the window and had his eyes widened. "Holy smokes, it's morning!" he replied, "It's Christmas morning!"

Buttercup heard him replying as she began to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She turned at him and said to him, "Marc, don't get your hopes up."

"What?" Marc asked.

"I don't think Santa Claus visits hotels," Buttercup told him in a doubtful tone.

"Are you nuts?" Marc replied, "He's omnipresent! He goes everywhere!"

Buttercup looked at him with a puzzled expression.

Then, Marc jumped on the bed and replied, "Hey, everyone, wake up, it's Christmas!"

Then, the girls began waking up.

Marc jumped off of the bed and ran down to the room where his grandfather was sleeping.

"Grandpa, it's Christmas!" he replied.

"I WANT ANOTHER CORONA!" Grandpa Richard replied, waking up from his dream.

Then, Marc began to run up the stairs with the girls, including the Powerpuff Girls following him. They were asking curiously what was going on and why March was so excited.

Then, as soon as they all arrived on top of the stairs, they were surprised of what they had discovered. The room was filled with over at least 6 dozen of presents, big and small. They were laying by the tree, on the table and on the couches.

"Whoa," Katie said in awe.

"Wow," Hannah said in awe.

"Where did it all come from?" Tina asked in awe.

"Professor, Uncle Eugene, Aunt Tara, you gotta see this!" Blossom replied.

Professor Utonium, Eugene and Tara came out of one room and were surprised to see all of the presents by the tree.

"Oh, my gosh," Eugene replied.

"Eugene!" Tara replied joyfully.

"Are we actually in the right room?" Buttercup replied.

Then, Marc and the girls began to rush over to the presents and randomly began to pick out which to open first.

"Be careful," Grandpa Richard said, "It could be bombs in there."

Buttercup picked up one present and read the tag. She turned to Tara and asked, "Who's Mr. Westen?"

"Westen?" Tara asked, "I don't know."

Then, Buttercup looked up to everyone and replied, "All right, everyone calm down. Calm down. QUIET!"

Everyone stopped and turned their full attention to the black-haired Powerpuff Girl.

"Ok," Buttercup announced, "Now, listen up. If Bubbles hasn't messed up in the first place _again …_ we'd… probably wouldn't be in this most… perfect… nice huge hotel with a truckload of all this free stuff… So… I think it's fair that she gets to open her first present. Then, I'll go, and the rest of you will go on."

With that, she tossed the present that she held to Bubbles who successfully catches it.

"Merry Christmas, Bubbles," Buttercup said.

"Merry Christmas, Buttercup," Bubbles said with a smile.

Everyone applauded for Bubbles (except for Grandpa Richard who only grunted).

Then, Buttercup said, "Ok, enough of this stupid-"

"Buttercup," the Professor said directly but calmly.

"…show of meaningless emotion," Buttercup said before she says a very bad word. But then, she declared, "Ok, let's dig in!"

Then, she grabbed the present as everyone else started to grab their presents too, opening them up.

Bubbles was about to open hers, but then she realized something. She looked up at the tree and on the tree were two turtledove ornaments. She has the same ones in her bag that she received from Mr. Westen. She began to think about what he had told her before. She gets to keep one and give the other one to someone who is special to her.

With her family and friends distracted by opening the presents, she placed her present down on the ground and flew back downstairs to get changed from her nightgown. It seems that there was only one person who she can give one of her turtledoves to.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Central Park, Boomer was standing by the snowy lake, watching the snow fall. He looked up at the sunrise as he was feeding the pigeons with bird seed. He likes Christmas, but not as much as he used to. Sure, he was glad to be away from his brothers every once and a while, but he felt a little lonely. But he doesn't care. Being accompanied by pigeons is enough. But his mind began to change.

Flying from the hotel was none other than Bubbles in her light blue dress and a light blue coat. "Merry Christmas, Boomer," she said to him from behind.

The Rowdyruff Boy recognized her voice and turned to her. He made a greeting smirk and said, "Well, well… Bubbles, Merry Christmas to you too."

Bubbles began flying up to him and said, "I've got something for you."

She approached him and took his hand out with one hand. Then, she used the other hand to place one of the turtledove ornaments on his.

Boomer held it, looking at it suspiciously. "What the heck is this?" he asked.

"It's a turtledove," Bubbles explained, "I have one, you have one. As long as we each have a turtledove, we'll always be friends forever. Or maybe even more than friends."

At first, Boomer thinks that giving is for goodie two shoes, but then, after receiving a gift from his counterpart rival, he was so touched. He changed his disgusted expression to a joyous grateful smile.

"No matter how much we fight, Boomer," Bubbles said, "I don't think you're always a loser."

Boomer smiled at her and said, "Oh, Bubbles… thank you."

They were hesitated at first, but Boomer remembered that he was immune to the girlie cooties so that he wouldn't explode. Instead, they would make him larger and powerful. But somehow, he wasn't in his challenging mood. They both embraced each other, and it didn't psychically affect him at all. Instead, he was affected in the inside; a warm feeling in his heart is melting.

Bubbles hugged him tight as she smiled. It was weird to hug her own rival, but sometimes rivals can be friends, depends on the holidays. Suddenly, they began looking at each other.

Bubbles blushed in embarrassment with a giggle.

Boomer smirked at her and tenderly held her chin up. Then, they both closed her eyes and pressed their lips against each other's, making their first kiss.

As they kissed, the pigeons spiraled around them over the beautiful snowy lake in the light of the sunrise. This was a touching beautiful moment between a Powerpuff Girl and a Rowdyruff Boy.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was a knock on a door, and Buttercup was the one who answered it. She was chewing on a piece of a gun. She sees that it was Fredrick with a bill in his hand.

"Miss Utonium's room service bill, ma'am," he told her, handing the bill to her, "Merry Christmas." Then, he rubbed his index finger and thumb together, signaling her for tip.

Buttercup didn't understand it at first, but then, she said to him silently, "Oh, yeah. Sorry." Then, she took gum out of her mouth and gave it to Fredrick.

Fredrick looked down at the gum and was given a sarcastic expression.

"Nice family," he said, "Really." Once again, he was ripped off. And with that, he stormed off.

Buttercup looked through the bill, examining it. She sees that yesterday that Bubbles had spent more than 900 dollars for lots of ice cream and cake.

She was given a disappointed look and muttered with a sigh, "Merry Christmas, indeed…."

Then, she called out, "Oh, Professor…"

* * *

Meanwhile at the park, Bubbles and Boomer were sitting on the bench, smiling at each other until….

"BUBBLES! WHY DID YOU SPEND 967 DOLLARS ON ROOM SERVICE?!"

The blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl was shocked to hear the angry voice of Professor Utonium. Yup, she's in trouble for spending money on meaningless room service.

"Uh-oh," she gulped nervously and flew off.

 _And so once again, another Christmas day has been saved and another bill has to be paid. Thanks to Bubbles!_

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Note: I hope you enjoy this story. It's my early Christmas to all of my patient viewers. Just so you know, I won't be doing anymore Home Alone Parody Sequels with the other sequels. Those movie sequels are nothing but a waste. Just my opinion. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and have a Happy Holiday!**


End file.
